Pretty Strangers and Park Swings
by The Grilled Cheesus
Summary: AU: After coming out to her parents and not receiving the reaction she expected, Santana flees to the local park where she has an encounter with a certain stranger who might actually end up being something more.
1. Chapter 1

The silence was deafening. Nothing could be heard except for the blood rushing to her head, pounding loudly in her ears as she stared at two very shocked faces. Before she had enough of the silence, it was interrupted after what seemed like forever.

"I can't deal with this right now; we'll talk about it later, Santana."

"Dad, please…" She begged, eyes welling up with tears but refusing to let them fall.

"I said not now, Santana." Her father said sternly and walked to the study, closing the door louder than necessary.

Unable to hold her tears any longer, she got up from the living room couch and made her way to the front door. She hastily grabbed a jacket from the hallway closet and slipped on her shoes as her mother sat on the couch, still very much in shock. Not wanting to wait around for other mother to voice her possible disgust, Santana did the only thing that she could think of doing at that moment.

She fled.

* * *

><p>She wasn't sure where she was headed, tears slightly clouding her vision. It didn't matter; she just wanted to be as far away from the house as her feet would allow her.<p>

When she had calmed down slightly, no longer crying as hard as when she left the house, she realised that she had walked a couple blocks towards the local park. Feeling the need to sit down and maybe gather her thoughts, she headed into the park and toward the swings by the pond.

_Well, shit. That didn't turn out like I expected it to, _she thought. _Maybe I should have waited until I was at college next year and emailed them instead. At least they can't throw me out since I've already left…_

Santana was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone approaching the unoccupied swing beside her. She was torn from her thoughts when she heard the creaking metal of the swing beside her. She looked to her side, assuming the wind had just been strong enough to cause the swing to move but she had not anticipated an actual person to be sitting in it therefore being startled by their presence.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell?" she almost yelled and tried to calm down her racing heart and threw a glare at the person next to her.

"Sorry, I thought you heard me coming," the girl said with an amused grin.

"Yeah, well, it's obvious I didn't," Santana snapped. "Next time speak up before you give someone a fucking heart attack or something."

"Sorry," she apologised again, looking sheepish.

"Whatever."

She turned her head to face forward as they lapsed into silence. After a few minutes, Santana turned her head slightly to take in the blonde stranger beside her.

The girl was sitting with her long legs resting on their heels straight in front of her. Really long legs at that. Really long, creamy white legs.

_Damn, those are some long ass le—_

"So, do you want to talk about it?"

Santana's eyes snapped back up to the blonde's face in panic, hoping she didn't get caught ogling the girl's legs like a creep.

"H-huh?" wow, that was _real _smooth of her. At least the girl was still looking ahead and not at her meaning she didn't get caught eyeing her up.

"I said- do you want to talk about it?" the blonde girl said as she turned to look at Santana with such beautiful, clear blue eyes that she could swear she was looking into the ocean.

Santana was so caught up in the stranger's eyes that her mind was late registering that she had been asked a question.

She tore her eyes from the blue ones beside her and answered. "What makes you think I have anything to talk about? And what makes you think I'd tell you, someone I don't even know, if I do?" she said, a little harsher than intended. She wanted to apologise because the girl seemed genuine enough.

But then again, who takes time out of their day to listen to a stranger's problems? No one. No one Santana knew, at least.

Not until now, anyway.

"Well… you didn't get up and leave when I sat down next to you."

The girl kind of had a point. Santana doesn't normally sit on swings and converse with strangers. But she doesn't normally come to the park to cry either- fuck it, there's a first time for everything.

"And, well, I don't know if you _do _have anything to talk about but you looked like you were crying so—,"Santana shoots her a glare because pretty girl or not, she's Santana Fucking Lopez and _no one _sees her when she's weak.

Except yeah, she's been caught crying so that glare doesn't look as terrifying as she wanted it to.

And yeah, she decides the girl is kind of pretty but she doesn't need her to know that.

"—_or _I could be wrong," the blonde girl corrects herself after seeing Santana's 'glare'.

"But I think it's nice to have someone to listen to you," she smiles at Santana. "It's nice to be able to unload what you're thinking once in a while, even if that someone is someone you don't know," she breaks eye contact and looks forward again. "I don't know, I just think it would be freeing to say what you're thinking or feeling."

This girl is completely right, Santana realised. It's why she came out to her parents in the first place. She just couldn't hold it in anymore, that's why she told them. She hasn't even come out to Quinn yet and they've been best friends since middle school.

You see, Quinn's from a pretty conservative Christian family and even if they're best friends, there's no telling whether Quinn will be okay with it or not. That's why she told her parents first, they're the closest people to Santana besides her best friend. They're her parents; they're not supposed to judge their kids. They're supposed to love them no matter what, right?

Well what happened today kind of killed that hope. Maybe she should have taken her chances with Quinn; at least if Quinn decides to break off their friendship, she'd still have her parents. She needs them.

Could she tell a stranger, though? Could she just tell the nice stranger beside her and not receive a look of disgust in return? Its Lima, Ohio after all, it's not the most accepting place in the world.

But what if she doesn't react at all? What if, in fact, she doesn't care that Santana's gay? What if she just sits there and says _'oh yeah? That's cool'_?

It would be... amazing for someone to accept something that's a part of who she is, something she spent so long trying to deny. It would be nice to be accepted by someone else other than herself; even if that person is a total stranger. She decides to take this chance because this kind girl next to her took the time out of her day to make sure Santana was alright.

"I came out to my parents earlier… I-I'm gay," she said softly, the last part barely audible. She wasn't sure if the other girl had heard her at all.

But she had.

"Is that why you were crying? Did they… did they kick you out?" she asked Santana tentatively.

"I left before they could."

"So they were going to kick you out of the house?"

"Yeah, I mean no—I don't know; they might as well," were they going to throw her out? Santana doesn't even know because she left before she could find out but with how her dad reacted, they might as well have.

"What do you mean? What did they say to you?"

"Well, nothing at first, they kind of just sat there staring at me then my dad got up and said _we'll talk about it later_ and stormed into the study," she started to fiddle with her fingers. "And I kind of just left before my mother could say anything."

"How do you know they were going to kick you out, then?"

"What else could that reaction mean? It wasn't like he went into the study to plan a party for me," she said sarcastically.

"You didn't exactly stick around for them to do anything, remember? I mean, they didn't tell you to pack your stuff and leave straight away now did they?"

"No, they didn't," she conceded.

"Exactly, they probably just needed some time to process. Even if you don't think it is, it's still a big deal for them because you're their child."

Santana hates that this stranger is actually making sense.

"And maybe your dad decided to talk about it later and went into the study because he just needed to gather his thoughts and avoid saying something he might regret and hurt you," she said softly.

"You think so?" the vulnerability was evident in Santana's voice.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "But it's possible, you should give them the benefit of the doubt."

Santana just nodded and they fall into silence once again.

_Maybe I should go home and see if dad's ready to talk about it._

The comfortable silence was then interrupted by a ringtone. Santana didn't bring her phone with her so it must belong to the blonde beside her.

"Hello? Yeah, I know… Don't worry; I'm just at the park nearby… Yeah, okay, I'll be home soon… I love you too, bye."

The blonde pockets her phone and stands up to face Santana.

"That was my mom; she wants me home since it's starting to get dark," she said, something almost like disappointment playing on her face.

And for some reason Santana feels disappointed too.

"Uh, yeah, okay…," she kind of fumbles with her words.

"Yeah," the blonde giggles. "It was nice talking to you, you should really talk to your parents; they heard you out, you should probably hear them out too."

Santana just nods as her company for the last however long, starts to turn away.

"Thanks for listening," Santana called out to the blonde's retreating back. "Do you make it your habit to talk to strangers?" she asked.

The blonde looked over her shoulder and gave Santana a toothy grin.

"Only the pretty ones," she replied.

And with one last smile and a wink, she walked toward the park entrance with a noticeable skip in her step, leaving a speechless Santana behind sporting a blush on her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thanks for alerting my story and putting it on your favourites list. You guys are all kinds of , I should warn you that there's some offensive language and slurs this chapter so I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or the characters used.

* * *

><p>Santana decided to make her way home after the blonde stranger had left the park. She was lost in her thoughts, thinking about the blonde and her bright smile and those eyes—those damn beautiful, clear blue eyes. She was thinking about how someone she didn't even know could lift up her spirits a little. The world can be pleasantly surprisingly sometimes.<p>

Before she knew it, she was walking up the path to the front door of her large house. She had always loved her house and not only because the size thanks to her father's pay checks that he gets from being one of Lima's respected doctors.

The house is where she doesn't have to face any societal pressures. It's a place where she could be (mostly) herself. Here she's not co-captain of the Cheerios, one of the popular people and where popularity isn't important- here, she's just Santana. It's where she likes to curl up on the couch in front of the fire during the winter and where she can lie in her daggy, old sweatpants and sweatshirt while watching Jersey Shore or yelling at the t.v. during sports games with her dad.

It's home.

But now? Now the size is nothing but daunting. Instead of the comfort she normally feels when she pulls into the driveway after school, she feels dread. She's dreading seeing her parents, dreading what they might possibly say to her and most of all… dreading the moment they push her out of the only home she's ever known aside from her grandmother's.

Taking a shaky breath, she opens her door and takes a tentative step into the foyer. Before she could even close the door fully and take off her shoes, she hears her mother calling out to her.

"Mija?"

She could hear her mother's soft-padded footsteps on the carpet, coming toward her before she fully saw her from the lounge room doorway.

"Mija, thank goodness you're okay," her mother then quickly stepped forward to wrap Santana up in a warm embrace.

"Where have you been? You had me so worried!" she said as she pulled Santana back to check her body for any physical damage as if she had just come back from battling the wild.

"Mami, I'm fine, don't worry… I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Oh honey, it's okay, you're here now," she said as she pulled Santana back in for another hug before taking her into the lounge room. "Come, let's sit down and talk."

"Please don't hate me," Santana blurted out as they sat down.

Her mother looked shocked to hear those words come out of her daughter's mouth.

"What, why? What makes you think that? Why would I hate you?"

"Well, you didn't say anything when I told you and dad that I was… gay," she trailed off softly and stared at her hands in her lap.

Her mother's heart broke at her daughter's dejected voice. Had their stunned silence really made her doubt their love for her?

"Santana, no. I don't hate you—**we **don't hate you, we could never hate our daughter."

"Then why? Why didn't you say anything? Why did papi just dismiss me and lock himself in the study?"

Her mother sighed, "It's complica—"

"How is it complicated?" Santana said, cutting her off and getting frustrated. "Are you going to kick me out because I'm gay? Are you guys afraid of me now like I'm carrying some sort of disease?" she said, her voice rising.

"Santana, you will lower your voice," her mother said sternly. "I know you misunderstood our reaction earlier but you need to calm down and let me talk."

Santana took a breath and nodded. "I'm sorry, you're right," she said softly.

Her mother just put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into her side. "It's okay mija, you're just upset," she said as she rubbed her arm. After being silent for a minute or two, her mother spoke, "Let me tell you a story," she said.

"A story? About what?" Santana asked.

"It'll help you understand why your father and I reacted the way we did, just remember that we don't hate you and that we very much still love you, okay?"

"Okay, mami," she relented.

"Good," her mother replied as she started absently stroking her hair. "You already know that your father and I grew up together, yes?"

"_Si__,_ mami."

"Well, there was this boy that grew up on the same street that your father and I lived on, he was younger than us by a year or two," she continued. "Neither of us knew him well but he often watched us play games with other neighborhood kids."

"Your father and I were walking home one day from school and there was this shortcut through an alleyway that we'd always take. On that particular day when we turned into alleyway, we saw what it seemed to be a group of boys involved in a scuffle but as we walked closer we realised it was actually a group of boys ganging up on that same boy from our neighborhood."

"When we realised what was happening, your father decided to run towards the group and try to get them to back off..."

"_Hey! Get off him! What the hell do you guys think you're doing?" A young Federico Lopez yelled as he grabbed for flailing arms and pulled them off the beaten boy before standing protectively in front of him and staring down the three assailants as a young Maribel crouched down beside the battered boy, checking if he was okay._

_Federico could tell that they weren't that much younger than him, maybe grade or two below him. Federico was a high school sophomore and was good enough to be on the varsity football team because of his build and speed. He was slightly taller than the average sophomore, naturally lean although recent football practices and training added a bit of extra muscle. He wasn't a fighter but he figured they would back off and leave if he looked intimidating enough._

"_Who the hell are you?" one of the guys spat. "What we do isn't any of your business so fuck off!"_

"_Not any of my business? You three were ganging up on him!" he growled back._

"_So what? He deserves it!" this time a different guy shouted, taking a step forward._

"_What did he do to deserve getting beat up, huh?" Federico questioned as he assumed a defensive stance in case one of them made a move._

"_He's a fucking faggot, that's what! He has what's coming to him!" the last guy spoke up and he, too, stepped forward._

_Realising that this could get out of hand really fast, Federico needed to diffuse the situation or at least avoid it somehow._

"_Believe what you want but I suggest you guys back off and leave," he said calmly as he could._

"_Why are you even sticking up for the little fag?__" the first boy asked angrily._

"_I'm sticking up for him because I'm not closed minded like you assholes, outnumbering him," he said evenly as he took a step towards the trio. "You better leave him alone and back off before I get angry and make you regret you were born," he said, taking another slow step forward as his expression hardened._

_At this point Federico was having a glaring match with the boys as they stood there, unsure but unwilling to move and give up._

"_Leave," he said again "Now!" he bellowed in their faces when they refused to leave._

_Startled by the loud yell, the boys look at each other. "Let's go, the fag isn't worth it anyway," one of them said, nudging the other two to start walking and shot Federico and the boy a sneer._

_When he saw them turn the corner and leave the alleyway, Federico let his shoulders relax as he breathed a sigh of relief, "Dios mio, that was close." Remembering Maribel and the boy, he turned around and crouched down beside them to check on him._

"_Is he okay?" Federico asked Maribel as he nodded towards the boy._

"_He's a little roughed up and in shock but he has some scratches, a few bruises and a split lip from what I can see but he should be fine," she answered._

"_Alright, let's help him up and get him home," he said while grabbing one of the boy's arms and putting it around his shoulders as he gently picked the boy up to support him against his side._

_They started making their way towards the exit of the alleyway by their street albeit slowly with the young boy being unable to walk at a normal pace due to his injuries. They were making their way down the street when the boy finally spoke up._

"_Thank you, you didn't have to do that you know," he said softly._

"_I know but it was wrong, what they were doing; they shouldn't beat someone up just because they're gay," Federico replied. "I was taught not to judge and that God loves his children, it's a shame that they weren't taught that." He looked down to the boy looking back up at him, tears in his eyes._

_When they arrived at the boy's house, Federico made sure he could stand before letting him go._

"_Thank you again, for stopping them. I don't want to think of what could have happened if you two hadn't shown up…"  
><em>

"_You're welcome and don't worry about it. Just let me know if they bother you again, okay?" Federico replied as he turned and took Maribel's hand to leave._

"_Wait! What are your names?" he called out._

_Federico turned around and smiled. "Federico, Federico Lopez and she's Maribel," he said nodding to the girl beside him._

"_I'm Hiram Berry, thank you again Federico and Maribel," he waved goodbye.  
><em>

_"You're welcome, kid," Federico grinned as he took Maribel's hand. "Come join in the games the next time you see us."_

"Wait, wait," Santana interrupted. "Did you say Berry? The boy papi saved was named Berry?"

"Hiram Berry, yes, he works with your father now at the hospital," Maribel confirmed. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause I know someone with the last name Berry and she goes to my school," Santana said.

"Your father _did_ tell me Hiram married a nice man and had a daughter about your age," her mother said thoughtfully.

Now this just made Santana feel guilty. Her father stood up for Rachel Berry's dad against bullies and she partakes in the bullying against her everyday. Even though most of her cruel jokes and names were tailored more to Rachel's fashion sense and her attitude, it was still bullying and Santana was starting to feel bad.

"So what I'm trying to say mija," her mother continued. "We're not afraid _of _you but we're afraid _for _you," she said. "We know what could happen if people aren't accepting like us. We just don't want you to get hurt. You're growing up but you're still our little girl," she finished as she pulled Santana into a hug.

"I'll be okay, mami. I know Lima isn't very accepting but I'll be okay," Santana said. "I can take care of myself because I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent, no one messes with Santana Lopez," She said haughtily.

Maribel sighed. "Santana, we don't live in Lima Heights Adjacent, your abuela does. Stop trying to be thug."

"Details, details," Santana said with a wave of her hand. "I spend so much time at abuela's house that it's like a second home to me. I'm badass either way, mami," Santana said with a smirk.

"Whatever you say mija," her mother chuckled. "It's getting late, why don't you head up to bed; don't you have plans with Quinn tomorrow?" she asked.

Oh crap. Santana had forgotten all about her plans to hang out with Quinn, she hadn't made up her mind about her coming out to Quinn or not. She sighed. She'll figure it out tomorrow, she was tired after being worn out emotionally from the day's dramas.

"Oh, yeah I do," Santana said to her mother. "I'll head up to bed now… thanks mami, for you know, accepting me and still loving me," she said sheepishly as she hugged the older Lopez.

"Always, mija. We'll always love you," her mother hugged her back and kissed the side of her head.

* * *

><p>After getting ready and slipping into her bed, she just laid on her back staring at her ceiling in the dark reflecting on her day. All in all, her coming out went well. She didn't have a chance to talk to her dad yet as his study room door was still closed and she didn't want to bother him, she just decided to talk to him before she headed to Quinn's tomorrow.<p>

Speaking of her dad, she was reminded of how badass he was when protecting Hiram Berry. She really did feel bad about picking on Rachel Berry now that she knew about this. She wonders how her dad would react if he found out she was doing the same thing those boys were- picking on someone because they were different, because of who they were. He would be disappointed in her. Santana sighed, she'll have to make amends somehow... which would be kind of hard considering how annoying she found Rachel Berry sometimes- actually, a lot of the time._  
><em>

Closing her eyes and rolling onto her side, slowly succumbing to sleep; her last conscious, fleeting thought was of a certain blonde haired stranger with clear, ocean-blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Review and let me know how I'm doing and all that jazz.

Thanks for reading, Grilled Cheesus out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I know, I know. I apologise for not updating for two weeks. I was lazy for the most part. Quinn never slept with Puck therefore she never got pregnant but Russell still got kicked out for cheating. Also, 'Lucy Caboosey' still happened/existed or whatever.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the show or the characters because if I did, Quinn would have never gotten hit by a semi-truck and I'd write more Quinntana scenes.

* * *

><p>Santana was feeling anxious.<p>

She had woken up that morning feeling refreshed and better than when she went to bed. She went through her morning routine with a little spring in her step, feeling lighter, happier but she couldn't quite figure out why. Maybe it was due to the fact that a certain blonde hair, blue eyed stranger that had helped her calm down and basically called her pretty and left her blushing. Maybe because said blonde had made an appearance in her dreams last night. Maybe because she came out to her parents the day before and felt like a huge weight had lifted off of her shoulders and that she wouldn't need to hide part of herself from them anymore.

And speaking of coming out to her parents, this is why she was currently feeling anxious. She was waiting downstairs for her father to come down for his morning coffee and to talk to him before he left for work. She didn't even know why she was feeling anxious for. Her mother already said that both she and her father accepted her and still loved her. And then there was the whole saving-Berry's-dad thing as well so she _knew _that he wasn't going to kick her out or anything once he came downstairs but the she couldn't help but feel anxious anyway.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't heard her father come downstairs until he stepped through into the kitchen.

"Dad…" Santana wasn't sure what to say, her father was just standing there in his lab coat, ready to go and staring at her with an unreadable expression.

Wordlessly, Federico walked right up to Santana and pulled his child into a bone-crushing hug.

"Papi, wha—"

"I love you, Santana." He interrupted, "your mami told me what you thought when I left and I want you to know that it's not true, I don't hate you because you're gay; I still love you, you're our only daughter and _mi angelito. _I'll never leave you."

Silent tears started to cascade down Santana's face as she held onto her father tightly, "I love you too, papi. Thank you." She croaked through her tears.

Her father pulled back and looked at his daughter while he cradled her face in his hands, "I don't want you to feel like you need to hide yourself but I want you to be safe at the same time; Ohio isn't very open-minded, I just don't want you to get hurt." He said, knowing his daughter would know what he meant.

"I know papi. I'll be fine as long as I have you and mami on my side." She said.

"Always mija, always." Her father echoing her mother's words from last night and gave a kiss to her forehead before he pulled away.

"So…" Her father trailed off as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"So?"

"So… Is there a special girl that you've been hiding or?" He asked as he turned around to face her and leaned back against the breakfast bar.

"What? No, I—"

"Is it Quinn? I'm not surprised if it was her, you girls are practically inseparable."

"What?" Santana was shocked, "Papi, no!" She yelled, making a face.

"You don't have to be shy, Quinn's a nice girl; I like her." He said, giving a small approving nod.

"Daaaad!" Santana whined in a way that contradicts her supposed badass image.

"Santanaaaa" Her father mocked.

She huffed. "Quinn and I aren't dating; I don't even have someone like that."

"Oh?" Her father quirked his eyebrow.

"Yeah, in fact she doesn't even know I'm gay."

"She doesn't? I figured you would have told her before you told us."

"No, I wanted you and mami to know first before I told anyone else."

Federico smiled, feeling happy and honoured that his daughter trusted them so much to come to them first. "Are you going to tell her?"

"Yeah… I guess so, I mean she's my best friend; I'll tell her when I see her today." She said, unsurely.

Federico knew why Santana sounded a little apprehensive. It wasn't a secret that the Fabrays were some of the most religious families in the Lima community. "Don't worry mija, she'll understand." He said. "If anything happens, your mother and I will be here for you." He gave one last hug and kiss on the forehead before leaving for work.

Santana sighed; she really hoped Quinn isn't like her old man Russell; she'll need her best friend if she's going to take on the student body of Mckinley.

Her phone vibrated with an incoming text message.

_Hey S, we still on for today?_

Speak of the devil.

She quickly typed out a reply, _Hells yeah, is your mom going to be home? Cos I wants ta gets my drink ons._

What? If she's going to come out to her religious best friend with the possibility of being dumped by said religious best friend, she'll need some liquid courage.

_No, she's going to visit my sister for the weekend. And ugh, you're such an alcoholic. Fine, as long as you're buying._

Santana scoffed as she typed out another reply, _Fuck you Q. Don't act like you've never gotten wasted before._

_Right back at you, bitch. So when are you coming over?_

It's still early she thought and she'll need some time to panic and then prep herself.

_Dinner time. If I'm buying the booze, you're making dinner for me cos I aint drinking on an empty stomach. _

_Fine, whatever. _

She smirked at the response. She'll never admit it but Quinn can cook a mean meal, she might even be a better cook than Santana. Santana by no means is incapable of cooking, she's actually pretty good at it since she grew up with her mother and her abuela always making her help out in the kitchen.

_K. Later then._ She typed up one quick reply before she finished her breakfast and went back upstairs to kill time (and to freak out) before heading to Quinn's.

* * *

><p>Santana quickly took a deep breath before knocking on door to the Fabray mansion. After spending an adequate amount of time freaking out and pacing her room like a madwoman, Santana finally grew a pair and headed over to Quinn's place.<p>

"Finally, what took you so long?" Quinn said after she opened the door for her best friend.

"Aww, did Quinnie miss me?" She asked with an exaggerated cheesy smile and batted her lashes as she made her way through the door, heading to the kitchen.

"You wish," the blonde replied rolling her eyes, "And don't call me that." She said following her fellow cheerleader.

"What's for dinner?" Santana asked as she put a bottle of vodka and pack of wine coolers on the bench for later.

"Fettuccini, garlic bread and some salad."

"Awesome, let's get our eats on."

They spent some time eating and bantering with the occasional name-calling and kicks under the table. That's what their friendship was like; filled with smartass comments and childish behaviour and Santana wouldn't have it any other way. They have fun and joke around as well as have their ups and downs like any other friendship but it brought them closer. Santana knew about 'Lucy Caboosey' and what Quinn went through before she came to Mickinley and promised that she'll always stand by Quinn and protect her because Quinn would do the same. They had bonded in middle school by both punching Noah Puckerman when he tried to look up their skirts.

And from that day on Santana would always have Quinn's back.

And Quinn would have hers.

After they finished eating their dinner and cleaned up, they migrated into the lounge room, bringing the alcohol and other mixers with them so they wouldn't have to get up later.

Right now, Santana was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. She was tipsy, calm enough to speak more easily but still pretty sober enough for a serious conversation. She had had two wine coolers, two vodka shots and is currently in the middle of nursing her vodka and orange juice mix when she decided to speak up.

"Hey Quinn, could I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what's up San?"

"I, uh… I have something to tell you—something serious." Santana said seriously as she looked at Quinn.

"Oh no." Quinn said, sensing that something _really _serious happened if Santana looked that earnest.

"Oh no, what?" Santana asked, confused.

"Are you ill? Like, really ill? Oh my god, are you going to die? Do you have cancer?" Quinn asked, firing her questions at Santana, each one getting more frantic.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down." Santana said eyes wide. "I'm not dying, relax." She assured her.

"Holy crap, you're pregnant then!" Quinn almost yelled.

"What? No!" Santana shouted, shaking her head furiously. "Hell no, I'm not pregnant!"

"Well, what's going on then?" Quinn asked, annoyed and relieved at the same time.

"Well if you'd shut the hell up and let me talk then you would know by now," She said, exasperated.

"You're right, sorry." Quinn agreed, "Go on, I won't interrupt."

"_Thank you," _Santana said as she rolled her eyes.

Now she started to feel nervous again so Santana took a big gulp of her drink, making a face as she swallowed. It was now or never, she thought.

She took a deep breath, "I'm gay" she breathed out.

Quinn stared at her.

"…"

Santana stared back.

"…"

"Uh, Q?" Santana poked Quinn's knee, starting to feel really worried that she had freaked her best friend out.

Quinn answered her by delivering a swift punch to Santana's arm.

"_Ow!_ Q, what the fuck?" Santana yelped in pain, rubbing her arm to soothe the pain.

"That was for scaring the crap out of me, don't do that again!" She said glaring at her best friend.

"Do what? I come out to you and you punch me?" Santana frowned, still rubbing her arm.

"No, for worrying me." Quinn replied, "I don't care if you're gay, I thought you were going to die or something."

"There was no need for you to abuse me." She said, pouting.

"Oh get over it," she said rolling her eyes, "Stop pouting, I thought you were supposed to be badass."

"Fuck you, I _am _badass." She said shooting a glare at her friend.

"Whatever you say, S." Quinn laughed.

"So you're really okay with it? With me being gay?" Santana asked, just to be sure.

"Yeah, sure." She shrugged, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you're like BFFLs with Jesus?" Santana said sarcastically.

Quinn rolled her eyes at her friend's sarcasm. "Just because I believe in God and go to church doesn't mean I agree with everything they preach. I have my own beliefs and I believe that you can't help who you love and that's okay with me." She said, smiling reassuringly at her best friend.

Santana couldn't help but breathe out a huge sigh of relief at the blonde's words. "Thanks Q, it means a lot. I need my best friend."

"Don't mention it, S." She leaned in and wrapped her up in a hug, "I'll always have your back."

After a few minutes of hugging, Santana pulled away, "Okay, enough with this sappy shit. I think we've officially reached our sappy moment's quota for the year."

Quinn laughed and pulled away to refill her cup.

They sat in silence, watching some mindless reality show before Quinn broke the silence.

"So…"

"So?" Santana asked hesitantly narrowing her eyes, experiencing some serious déjà vu and the day hadn't even finished yet.

"Got the hots for anyone we know?" Quinn smirked.

"Oh god, what's wrong with people today?" Santana groaned into her hands.

Quinn laughed, "What do you mean what's wrong with people today?"

"My dad asked me the same thing this morning."

"Really?"

"Yeah and guess what?" She asked.

"Hm?" She hummed.

"My dad thought you and I were dating." Santana confessed, breaking out into hysterical laughter when the girl beside her spat out her drink and started coughing.

"Wha—what the hell?" She choked out.

"Yep. He says it's because we're inseparable or something." Santana shrugged, still smirking at her friend's reaction.

"That's insane."

"I know, I mean you're hot and all Q but you're my best friend and pretty much my sister." She grimaced, "It would be so wrong."

"Mhmm." Quinn hummed in agreement.

"Oh yeah, speaking of best friends." Quinn turned to her friend, "My best friend just moved to Lima a few days ago."

"But I thought I was your best friend," Santana said, bringing a hand to her chest and feigning hurt.

"Shut up, asshole, you know what I mean." Quinn said, nudging her friend with her foot. "She was my best friend before I moved to Lima, she'll be starting at Mckinley on Monday with us. "

"Is she cool? She better be if she wants to roll with us; can't have a loser bringing my badass rep down, y'know." Santana winked.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Yeah, she's cool. She stuck up for me when bullies used to call me Lucy Caboosey."

Santana shrugged, anyone who was cool Quinn, was cool with her. They also earned extra points by protecting her best friend. "Yeah okay, whatever. As long as they don't get on my nerves, I'm cool with that."

And the conversation ended there but not for long.

"You know, you didn't answer me, is there anyone you're interested in?" She asked with a cheeky grin.

Santana groaned.

Santana had no idea why but her head immediately went back to her encounter with a different blonde stranger at the park yesterday and the way her clear blue eyes looked into hers in such a way that brought an unwilling goofy smile to her face.

This caught Quinn's attention and she slapped her friend on the leg and broke her out of her reverie.

"What?" Santana glared. "Stop abusing me."

"Shut up and spill."

"Spill what? There's nothing to spill." She denied.

Quinn quirked a challenging eyebrow, "I don't believe you. Someone's got you smiling like you just got handed a wheelbarrow full of breadsticks."

"It's no one." Santana said, looking away.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at her, sensing her bullshit.

"Seriously, it's no one, I don't even know her." She said, sighing.

"What do you mean you don't know her?" She questioned.

"I mean it exactly the way it sounds; I don't even know her name."

"So… a stranger has got you grinning like a fool? What did she do to you?"

"She didn't do anything to me; she just talked to me and calmed me down at the park swings after I came out to my parents yesterday." She said.

"Aaaand?" Quinn prompted.

"And what?"

"And what else happened?"

Santana sighed; there was no way of getting around her persistent friend. "She called me pretty before she left." Santana looked away, blushing a little at the memory.

"Wow, that's it?" Quinn asked, "She just called you pretty and it has you blushing? Wow, that's something alright."

"That's not only it; she has the most beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes, Q." Santana fiddled with cup, picturing those very eyes. "I don't know why or how but her eyes just had a hold on me."

"You sound really taken with this blue eyed character, huh?" Quinn asked, she's never seen Santana like this before with her previous boyfriends. Well it makes sense since she's gay and all but this is a different side of her friend that she's seeing right now with the way she's speaking about a certain stranger.

"Yeah but it doesn't matter," Santana sighed, "I'm not going to see her again and I can't go find her or anything because a) it would be creepy of me and b) I don't know her name or anything even if I were desperate enough to turn into a creepster."

"Don't be so dramatic, Lima isn't that big." Quinn slapped her friend's arm, "You're bound to run into her eventually."

"Yeah, maybe."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yeah, I know. Sorry there wasn't any Brittana in this chapter after I said there would be. I decided to end the chapter here because it was a good place to end it and if I kept writing it would probably end up being a really lengthy chapter.

You know the drill; reviews help and motivate me.

Thanks for reading, Grilled Cheesus out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **My longest chapter yet and uploaded earlier than the last chapter, yay me! I would have uploaded two days ago but I kept rewriting one of the scenes that I wasn't happy with but here it is. Oh, also, thank you everyone who alerted and favourited and for your reviews as well because some of you made me laugh; you guys are smart cookies.

Also, Quinn did go prom crazy last year but Zizes never 'outed' her Lucy Caboosey secret.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or the show because if I did, I'd show the badassness that is Brittany and motocross and develop a Pezberry friendship long ago.

* * *

><p>"Really?" She whispered, afraid if she spoke any louder she would wake up and this would be a dream. "It's really mine?"<p>

"Yes, it's yours." The older blonde smiled.

"Really?" She asked again, still whispering.

"Yes!" The older blonde said again, chuckling. "I know how sad you were with what happened with your old one before we moved here so I bought you a new one; I didn't think it would be appropriate to ride your dirt bike on the streets." She smiled. With the move and everything that's happened, she knew her daughter was feeling down and figured she should do something to cheer her up.

What happened next was a loud squeal and a crushing hug. "Oh my god—thank you, thank you, thank you!" She cried out in happiness as she jumped up and down, still holding the older blonde in a tight hug.

"Alright, alright; enough, I can't breathe." She laughed. "You better make your way to school now; you don't want to be late on your first day." She said as she watched her daughter dash into the house to get her riding jacket and helmet before coming back out of the house.

"Thank you!" She said to her mom as she put on her riding jacket and straddling her brand new yellow Yamaha FZ6R 2012 model motorbike. "I love you so much." She said as she ran her hands across the handle bars.

"Me or the bike?" Her mother laughed.

"Both!" She grinned, turning to the older blonde as she put on her helmet.

"Now please be careful, I know you love riding and are responsible but take it easy, you're still recovering."

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine, it's no big deal; all I have left are some bruises and they're almost gone." She said her voice kind of muffled by her helmet and started her bike, revving it a little.

"And please, _please _don't get yourself into any trouble; it's your first day so make a good impression or none at all, just don't do anything that'll get me called down to the principal's office." Her mother pleaded.

"No promises." She said cheekily, her grin was covered by her helmet but it was obvious by the squint in the corners of her eyes that she was smiling.

"I am serious, Brittany Susan Pierce!" Her mother yelled as she sped out of the driveway and down the road towards the school.

* * *

><p>There are about two things that can make Brittany Pierce feel like she's free or flying, and that's dancing and riding. They allow her to feel like nothing is holding her back and that she's able to let loose. She enjoys riding and motocross as much as she loves dancing but it's just a hobby, dancing is where her passion lies. She doesn't really mind where she ends up as long as she'll be able to do what she loves and a lot of it.<p>

She was so caught up in the feel of her brand new bike as she rode into the school lot that she didn't notice a brunette figure walking into her path but her quick reflexes allowed her to break just in time, stopping a couple of feet from hitting the student who literally looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

Brittany shut the engine off and kicked down the bike stand before making her way to the still-stunned brunette that she almost hit.

She waved her hand in front of the brunette's face but gained no reaction. Brittany then tapped on the girl's shoulder and the brunette whipped around to glare at her face, well more like at her helmet since she didn't flip off the visor or take off her helmet.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" She screeched at Brittany. "You could have killed me, an innocent civilian!" She yelled, advancing on Brittany.

Brittany's eyes went wide, for someone so small, she was quite frightening. She put her hands out in front of her to stop the other girl from advancing any further, afraid she might get physical and took off her helmet.

"Whoa, please calm down," Brittany said, "I didn't mean to almost hit you, I wasn't paying attention; I'm so sorry!" She apologised.

"That may be the case but you should have been more aware of your surroundings," she reprimanded Brittany, "especially if you're going to be riding a death trap like that." She said pointing at the bike.

"Hey, don't call my baby that." Brittany pouted as she petted her bike as if it weren't an inanimate object.

The brunette rolled her eyes, "I don't recall ever seeing you before nor have I ever heard of anyone that rides motorcycles at Mckinley." She observed. "Are you a new student here?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah I am." Brittany smiled.

"Well if that's the case, allow me to introduce myself; my name is Rachel Barbra Berry, future star of Broadway. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She said with a star smile, holding out her hand to shake.

"Brittany S. Pierce." She introduced herself and taking the other girl's hand with an amused smile.

"Well, pleasantries aside, allow me show you the way to the administration office to get your timetable and locker number and I'll help you locate it." Rachel said eagerly, wearing her signature Rachel Berry smile.

"Alright then, lead the way." Brittany chuckled, following the other girl into the school building.

Lima, Ohio doesn't seem so bad, it's different. Seems good so far, but different. There were some weird people like Rachel but she liked it, it was new. She could get used to some nice hospitality like this.

* * *

><p>Santana and Quinn were making their way through the school halls making their way towards their lockers when they heard a group of students talking excitedly about a new girl almost running over Rachel Berry with a motorbike earlier that morning as they passed by.<p>

This caught their attention but they didn't say anything and kept on walking until Santana heard her blonde captain sigh.

"What's up, Q?" She asked.

"It was probably Brittany."

"Brittany?"

"Yeah, the best friend I was talking about that's starting today," Quinn clarified, "she loves motocross and she's sort of careless sometimes so I'm not surprised if it was her that almost ran over Berry."

_Quinn's friend is some bikie chick? Hot_, she thought. "I think I like her already." Santana smirked.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Whatever, let's go find her and I'll introduce you two."

They continued walking down the hallway and turned right into another hallway filled with lockers on opposite sides of the walls and spotted Rachel Berry at her locker speaking with a tall blonde figure whose back was facing towards them.

"Hey Britt." Quinn called out to the blonde's back when the duo was close enough.

Santana swears she somehow stepped into a slow-mo L'Oreal hair commercial with the way the girl had her blonde locks flare out as she spun around, her eyes widening as she recognised that face, that smile and those clear blue eyes.

"Lucy Q!" Brittany said happily as she bounced over to Quinn and wrapped her up in a hug, lifting her off the ground.

This garnered two surprised but different reactions from the brunettes looking on; Santana was amused by the nickname and filed it away to mock Quinn with later and Rachel just tilted her head to the side, curious.

"Alright, alright, Brittany put me down." Quinn chuckled as she patted Brittany on the shoulder.

When Quinn was put back onto the ground, Quinn awkwardly patted and straightened her already perfect uniform and looked at Santana and her questioning eyebrow and amused smile.

"Lucy Q?" She asked lowly.

"Shut up." Quinn's glare earned her a laugh from Santana.

"Well," Quinn cleared her throat, "Brittany, you obviously know Stubbles already," she said nonchalantly rolling her eyes when Rachel huffed, "this is my best frie—"

"The Pretty Stranger." Brittany cut her former best friend off, looking at Santana with a wide smile, blue eyes locked on brown, causing the Latina to blush.

"Right…" She trailed off, looking at her oddly. "Her name's Santana."

"And S, this is my best friend from elementary school, Brittany." Quinn said, finishing off the introductions.

"Uh, hey" was all she could say because those damn eyes are distracting and rendered her almost speechless.

"Hi!"

Quinn and Rachel just looked on in silence at the weird interaction between the newly acquainted pair.

"Well, now that we've finished the introductions and helped Brittany get settled in, I suggest that we gather our needed materials for our first period classes as the bell for homeroom is abo—"

Before Rachel could finish her sentence, she was yanked to the side by Santana followed by the all-too familiar sound of splash and gasp with a round of snickers which were quickly silenced by Quinn's glare.

Rachel's eyes were wide as she gasped. "Oh my god, Santana wha—" She started once she saw the state the cheerio was in only to be cut off by Santana.

"Don't." Santana said evenly, trying to wipe some of the slushy out of her eyes but only successful in rubbing in the corn syrup and took a step forward to glare (well, more like squint since the corn syrup was stinging her eyes) at the jock who threw the slushy as well as everyone else in the hall.

"Listen up! As of today, Rachel Berry is off-limits!" She stated loudly, gaining confused whispers and looks from everyone including Rachel and Quinn.

"If Berry gets slushied, I will hear about it and I will do something about it." She continued, "If you so much as _think _about throwing a slushy at her, I _will _know." She finished, punctuating her sentence with a squint-glare in everyone's direction. "Are we clear?"

No one made a sound.

"She said are you clear!" Quinn said in her loud, captain's voice which snapped the student population out of their bewildered states as a round of mumbled 'yes's went around. The head cheerio was wasn't sure what was going on but she trusted Santana enough to follow her lead.

"Alright, get out of here before I order slushies on every single one of you!" Santana growled as all the students scattered.

"Q, get me to a fucking bathroom before I permanently lose my eyesight." She hissed in Quinn's direction since she still can't see through the slushy.

Quinn quickly took a hold of Santana's arm and led her down the hall to the closest bathroom so they could get her cleaned up, leaving behind two very shocked and speechless people.

Brittany was the first to tear away from the retreating backs of the two cheerleaders and turned to Rachel.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"What are you referring to? The slushy or that Santana Lopez willingly took a slushy to the face… for me?" She asked, feeling weird as she said the last part. Never in her life had she imagined anyone valiantly taking a hit for her let alone _the _Santana Lopez being the first person ever to do so.

"Both?"

Rachel sighed; she figured she would have to give the newcomer some sort of warning about how things were run at Mckinley. "What you just saw was an attempted slushy facial on me, while I don't have the faintest idea as to why Santana Lopez took the hit for me, I am however grateful."

"Why would someone give you a slushy facial and why are you surprised that Santana protected you?" Brittany asked, clearly not understanding.

"Because Santana and Quinn are popular and are at the top of the social hierarchy whilst I'm at the bottom, a glee loser." She said. "They're usually the ones who orders the slushies to be thrown at me and other social outcasts which is why I'm so confused by Santana's sudden act of heroism."

This made Brittany frown; she didn't like the thought of her new friend being treated such a way and by her best friend and her friend because she knows they're not like that, not entirely. She knows because she's seen them before, the _real _them. She's seen the quiet, shy girl that is… or was her Lucy Q, her best friend that spent afternoons on the playground playing pretend. She remembers the defeated looking Latina, sitting on the swings with her shoulders slumped and tears down her face, she remembers how weak she small she looked, how fragile she can be. She might not be a straight A student but she knows people and she knows that there's more to the cheerleaders than what they show at school.

"I guess you don't have to worry about getting slushied anymore since it seems like Santana has your back now." Brittany assured.

"I doubt it'll last long before she turns around and stabs me in the back" she said skeptically, "or you know, throws a slushy in my face."

Brittany sighed. "I'm going to go to the bathroom and check on them, do you want to come?"

"As much as I want to, I'm afraid of after getting ice thrown in her face, Santana would regret taking the hit for me and lash out at me." Rachel said.

"I don't think she will but are you sure?" Brittany asked to make sure.

"Quite. I'm already late to class as it is but please pass on my gratitude to Santana and tell her that I'll bake her a batch of my 'thank you' cookies and thank her in person if she does not feel any resentment towards me and won't punch me in the face when I attempt to do so."

"Alright then, I'll see you later Rach." Brittany chuckled as they parted ways.

_**Meanwhile…**_

The bathroom door was opened with a slam and shocked the few occupants at the mirrors, giving themselves a touch up before class.

"Out!" Quinn growled and the bathroom was emptied immediately as she led Santana to the sinks and pulled out a chair for her to sit down, back to the counter so she could wash her hair.

"Fuck, Quinn, hurry up, I can feel myself going blind." Santana half whined.

"Well you wouldn't be feeling this way if you hadn't gone and taken icy facial instead of Man-Hands, you want to tell me what that was about?" Quinn said as she wet some paper towels and started to wipe off the syrup from Santana's face.

Santana sighed. "I don't want her to be slushied anymore."

Quinn scoffed. "Yeah, I gathered that much." She rolled her eyes. "Want to tell me why you pretty much embarrassed yourself in front of the entire school out there for her?"

Santana was silent for a while as her friend cleaned up most of the ice and moved onto freeing her hair from the hair tie and started washing out the sticky clumps.

"Her dad was beat up for being gay." Santana said softly.

This paused Quinn's movements. "What?" she said disbelievingly.

"Yeah… one of her dads was beaten up for being gay when he was a kid." She continued.

"How do you know?"

"My dad stopped these kids before it could get any worse, he stood up for her dad, Q, and he was outnumbered too." She said, clenching her hands into fists. "When my mom told me that, I felt so bad thinking of Rachel. We're practically doing the same thing as those bullies did to her dad."

"But she's not gay, Santana."

"It wouldn't make any difference if she were!" She said, frustrated. "We throw slushies at her every day because she's not afraid of being who she is, she's not afraid to let her dreams be known and work hard for it. And what do we do? We throw fucking slushies in her face, day after day because we're too much of cowards to do the same."

Quinn finished washing her hair and moved around to sit on her friend's lap as she pulled her into a hug.

"My dad would be so disappointed in me if he knew we were doing things like this to her. Especially since I know what it feels like now." She said; her word slightly muffled by her friend's cheerio top. "I don't want to be a coward Q, but I can't be like her either; I won't survive it."

"Hey, listen to me. You're Santana Badass Lopez; no one will _dare _do anything to you." She said, moving back so she could look her friend in the eyes.

"But you see how they treat Kurt at this school, Quinn. I can't do what he does, I can't be out." She said in a small voice.

"It's okay S, it's okay. No one's telling you to come out; you can do it in your own time, when you're ready." She said smiling, "And when you are? I'll be right there beside you, I've got your back; no one will mess with you with me there."

Santana smiled gratefully, "Thanks Quinn, love you." Santana said as she hugged her friend as she held her.

"Don't mention it and love you too, S."

They stayed like that for a while before Quinn felt Santana smile against her shoulder.

"What…"

"Lucy Q, huh?" Santana leaned back and smirked.

"Shut up, Britt gave me that nickname while I still went by the name Lucy," Quinn said, shoving her shoulder. "What was that between you and her anyway?"

And with that, her smirk faded into a bashful smile which was a rare sight on the Latina.

"Okay no, seriously, what's with you two?"

"Remember how I told you about that girl I met at the park a couple of days ago?"

"'Blue Eyes', yeah?"

"Yeah… that was her."

"Who? Brittany?"

"Yeah."

"No way! You have a crush on my best friend?" Quinn gasped.

"What, no. I don't have a crush on her!" She flushed, "I just think she's pretty and nice."

"Well it seems like she thinks you're pretty and nice too if her greeting had any indication." Quinn smirked causing the Latina to blush more.

Santana just glared at her friend sitting on her lap when they heard the door open, "Hey guys, is Santana ok—Oh, am I interrupting anything?" Brittany said as she walked in.

"No!" Santana said, pushing Quinn off her lap and standing up.

"Oh, okay then. Well, are you okay?"

"Um, yeah. I'm—I'm fine, thank you Brittany." She stammered, much to Quinn's amusement.

"Wow, your top is soaked, you should change before you get sick or something." Brittany said, motioning to her ruined cheerios top.

"Ugh, I don't think I have anything to change anything into, I didn't exactly plan to get a slushy facial today." She groaned. "Do you have anything, Q?" She asked, turning to her captain.

"Sorry S, we don't have gym today and I didn't exactly plan for you to get slushied either." She said apologetically.

"That's fine; I'll just stay like this or go home early."

"Wait, here take this." Brittany said, taking off her black riding jacket leaving her in a black tank top and jeans. "I know it's not much but it has to at least be better than walking around in a sticky top all day." She said, holding out her jacket for the other girl to take.

"What, no. I couldn't." Santana said, holding out her hands to push the jacket away.

"Just take it, please?" Brittany began to pout. "It's the least I could do since you protected Rach earlier."

Quinn just stood by, amused at Santana's quickly fading resolve. She knew the power of Brittany's pout; she was subjected to it many times when they were younger. No one can say no to Brittany once she whips out that pout.

"Um, okay. If you're sure?" Santana said, hesitantly taking the jacket.

And just like that the pout was gone and replaced by a huge smile, "I'm sure."

"I, uh—I'm gonna go change." Santana said awkwardly as she shuffled into one of the stalls.

After she closed the door, she peeled off the sticky, drenched garment with disgust and dropped it on the ground with a plop leaving her in her sports bra which was slightly wet but she'd have to make do. She shrugged on the jacket which was slightly bigger due to her smaller body frame and hugged it to the body, smelling the collar—

_Wait, what the hell am I doing? I'm not some creepy stalker. Stop it, Santana!_

Shaking her head at her own creepiness, she zipped up the jacket, picked up the discarded top and stepped out of the stall to where the two blondes were waiting.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your jacket Brittany," she said sheepishly, "I'll uh, wash it or something before I return it."

"Don't worry about it; you did something good for Rachel." Brittany smiled. "She said thank you by the way and something about 'thank you' cookies."

Santana rolled her eyes, "It was nothing." She waved her hand.

"Well, I'm gonna head to class if everything's fine here." Brittany said.

"Yeah, it's cool Britt; you can go to class." Quinn said.

"Alright then," Brittany said turning to the door. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye," said both of the cheerleaders.

"Oh, hey?" Brittany said, turning around to the cheerleaders looking up at her.

"Looking good, Pretty Stranger." Brittany said to Santana with a wink and smile before she turned and left the bathroom, leaving Santana blushing like their first encounter.

Quinn let out a laugh she had been holding in at Santana's red face. "Oh man, you've got it bad; you're _so _crushing on her!"

"Shut up, I am not!" Santana snapped, crossing her arms.

"Oh but you are, how cute!" Quinn teased.

"Fuck you." Santana glared.

"Aw, it's okay." She said as she walked over to her friend, patting her back, "and what did I tell you? I told you you'd run into her again eventually." She smiled.

Who knew eventually could be so soon and that the stranger was a lot closer than she thought? It's going to be one interesting senior year for Santana Lopez; finally accepting herself, taking slushies to the face for hobbits and pretty blonde strangers winking at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>We'll get to know Brittany's back story later, I have a lot planned for this story and I can't wait for you to see. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon.

I hope you enjoyed reading and please review to let me know how I'm doing.

Grilled Cheesus out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **I know, I know. I have no excuse except that I got sucked into Game of Thrones and was extremely lazy. Thank you for the reviews and story alerts/favourites, I hope you enjoy this anyway.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the show or the characters because if I did, I'd let Brittany graduate because she deserves to. (Gleeduation in a few days and I'm already upset.)

* * *

><p>The school was abuzz with text messages, party lines and curious gossipers whispering. By lunch time every student at Mckinley, from freshmen to seniors has no doubt heard about what could quite be the most interesting news to happen that year:<p>

1. There's a new _sexy, _blonde bikie girl attending Mckinley and,

2. Santana Lopez took a slushy to the face for glee captain loser, Rachel Berry as well as banning slushy attacks on said captain.

And the first day of the year has barely started.

Santana, donning a black leather motorcycle jacket and her Cheerios skirt and her now-perfect regulation ponytail, was making her way through the cafeteria to an empty table with Quinn at her side, ignoring the whispers and stares that they were very much aware of.

"You okay, S?" Quinn asked her friend as she glared at any passer-by who dared to stare in their direction for a second too long.

"Yeah," She sighed. "I'm just getting sick of everyone staring, I mean I know I'm the hottest piece of ass at this school but it's just pissing me off now."

Quinn rolled her eyes at her friend's not so modest attitude. It's true though; both Santana and Quinn were two of the most popular students at Mckinley and were often stared at as they walked down the halls, most with awe, fear and some respect. But the stares were grating on Santana's last nerves.

"Well you _did _do something completely 'selfless' earlier, I mean you're Satan and people must think Hell must have frozen over now." Quinn joked.

"Shut up." Santana hissed, "I didn't exactly plan for it to go down that way."

"And how did you plan for it to go down?" Quinn asked with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"I don't fucking know but I wasn't supposed to get an icy facial; those things hurt like a bitch." She grumbled.

Before Quinn could say something else, someone unceremoniously dropped down beside her.

"Hey guys!" Brittany greeted cheerfully to the other two.

"Hey, B." Quinn smiled.

Like a deer caught in headlights, Santana only manages to stutter out "H-hey, Brittany," before looking away and catching Quinn's knowing smirk and sending her a glare as if telling her to shut up without actually saying so.

"So, Brittany, how uh—how's your first day?" Santana asks lamely and shit she's so off her game right now.

"Great!" Brittany beams, "I mean it's just the usual first day of school stuff, I got lost on my way to class because I was trying to get away from this afro guy with a microphone kept following me and asking me questions." She frowned.

"That was Jewfro; he's a creep, you should stay away from him, Britt." Quinn says with disgust.

"I dunno, his afro looks pretty soft though." Brittany says, "It looks like a cloud, I want to pet it."

Santana just gives Quinn a dubious look because what the hell? Quinn just shrugs nonchalantly like she's used to Brittany's more often than not random comments.

She was about to reinforce Quinn's warning to stay away from Jewfro when another person unceremoniously drops onto the seat next to her and opposite Brittany.

"Hey there Q, Satan, hot new girl." Puck greeted each of them, turning to leer at Brittany and his 'bad boy' smile.

"What do you want, Puckerman?" Quinn asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I heard there was a hot new girl so I figured I'd 'show her around'," Puck said, waggling his eyebrows and winking at Brittany. "So, Blondie, how about you let the Puckasaurus take you out after school and we come back to my place for some fun?" Puck leered.

"Okay first of all, her name is Brittany," Santana butted in. "Second of all, fuck off, Puck." She snaps.

She had no idea why she was getting so worked up about Puck hitting on Brittany, Puck hits on her and Quinn daily; hell he hits on anything that moves. She chalks it up to wanting to protect her from the school's manwhore because she's a nice, pretty girl and deserves better than a cheap date and a quick fuck.

Yeah, that's it.

It's definitely _not _because she's jealous and has a crush on Brittany because Santana Lopez does _not_ get jealous. She does _not _crush on the first girl that compliments her, gives her flirtatious smiles, lends her a jacket so she wouldn't have to walk around with a slushy covered top all day and gives her the time of day the moment she steps out of the closet.

No, definitely not because of a crush.

"Whoa, what crawled up your ass and died, Lopez?" Puck asks.

Realising her small outburst, she glanced at the two girls and catching Brittany's eye before she said "Whatever, I'm out" and got up from the table and quickly left her friends dumbfounded in the cafeteria.

"Okay, what's up with her?" Puck asked, turning to the other two girls.

"I don't know," Quinn lied; she had a fair idea of the reason behind her little outburst "I'll go check on her." She said, standing up.

"You know what? I'll go," he said. "How about you keep Blondie here company while I see what's up with Satan." Puck said as he got up, gesturing for Quinn to sit back down.

"Fine." Quinn relented, sitting back down. "Just know that you're on your own if you piss her off any more than she is already." She warned the boy.

"No worries, Q; I got this." He winked at her and left, walking in the direction Santana had gone.

Quinn sighed and turned to the other blonde girl, giving her an apologetic look. "Sorry about Santana, she's been moody all day because of what happened this morning."

Brittany just shakes her head and gives a small smile, "It's alright." She says.

They both turn back to their lunch and eat in silence. Well, Quinn eats but Brittany is just poking at her salad in thought.

"She likes me, doesn't she?" Brittany asks softly.

"What?" Quinn whips her head to look at her, eyes comically wide.

Brittany rolls her eyes at her friend's expression, "Santana." She clarifies. "I know I can be stupid sometimes but I can tell."

"You're not stupid, Britt." Quinn quickly replies.

Brittany gives her a small smile, "Thanks but we know I am."

"You're not stupid," Quinn repeats again, sternly. "You just get distracted easily and daydream when you're supposed to be listening in class." Quinn said playfully, "Remember Ms. Walters' class? I had to hold you in your chair because you tried to follow a butterfly out the window during class." She reminisced as they laughed.

Brittany's laughter died down to a sad smile, "We can't be anything more than friends." She said softly.

"Why? I mean, I know Santana seems like a bitch but she's actually really nice and she'd treat you well, Britt." Quinn assured her. "Or are you not into girls? Because you were being all chivalrous and flirty earlier." She asked as her eyes narrowed in thought.

Brittany chuckled. "Oh, I know Santana's not as she seems." She smiled knowingly, "And I'm definitely into girls, well, guys too but I _am _into girls."

"Then why can't you guys be more than friends?" She asked. "Oh, are you already going out with someone back home?"

"It's not that." Brittany sighed. "I'm not good for her; she can do a lot better."

"What do you mean, Britt? You're a great person!" Quinn said adamantly.

"A lot changed since you moved away, Lucy Q," Brittany said, "including me." She added sadly and turned back to poking at her salad in silence.

Quinn wanted to know what Brittany meant by that but didn't press her. She wanted to know what she meant when she said she's changed. As far as Quinn knew, Brittany seemed the same as her old, bubbly self. What happened when she moved away? They didn't keep in touch much besides random emails here and there but Brittany never hinted that anything was wrong in her messages.

Whatever Brittany meant, she wanted to find out. If something happened, she wanted to know so she could protect Brittany like she protected her.

* * *

><p>Santana was sitting on the bleachers and looking out onto the empty field when she felt someone sit down beside her. She glanced over to see who it was before looking out onto the field again.<p>

"What do you want, Puck?" She asked tiredly, not bothering to put any bite into it.

"What was that back there? Are you jealous or something?" Puck asked.

Santana stiffened, "What would I be jealous of?"

"The new girl," he said. "I mean I get why, she's hot and I totally want to tap that but there's no need to get jealous. We're not together; you know you can't tie the Puckasaurus down. It's not like you put out anymore, I have needs."

Santana was seething by the time he finished talking. "Shut up, Puckerman. Don't talk about her like she's a fucking slut or an easy lay." She said standing up and glaring down at the boy. "And I'm not jealous of her, I don't care who you screw, just don't expect her to let you into her pants."

"Calm down, Santana!" He said, getting up and putting his hands on her shoulder to hold her still. "Seriously, what's up with you?" He asked, dipping his head down a little to catch her eyes.

"Nothing," She said avoiding his eyes.

"No, it's not nothing." He said as he moved her to sit down. "Tell me; you know I care about you, right?" He softly as he sat next to her again.

"You don't care about me, you only care about the sex we had." She sneered.

"That's not true," Puck shook his head. "What about us being beer pong partners, having gaming marathons and shit like that? I know they're not emotional shit but it doesn't mean I don't like it or anything. It's like you're my bro when we're not doing it, you're pretty cool compared to other chicks." He said.

Santana managed to crack a smile. As much of a guy Puck was, he's right. When she came to accept her sexuality, they slept together less and did more 'bro' stuff. He was actually really fun to be around once you learn to ignore his constant sexual comments.

She sighed, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them. "There's a reason why I stopped sleeping with you, Puck." She said, once again looking out onto the field. "It's because I'm gay."

"Wait, you're gay? But we had sex quite a few times and everything." Puck said confusedly then his eyes widened. "Oh my god, I didn't like, turn you gay or anything right? Oh crap, this is going to kill my reputation if I turned one of the hottest girls in school gay." He said, it looked like he was about to start hyperventilating.

Santana rolled her eyes and pushed his shoulder. "No, you idiot; you didn't turn me gay. I was gay before we started having sex." She said.

"Wait, _before_ we had sex?" He asked incredulously. "Why would you do that if you were into the ladies?"

"Because I didn't want to believe I was 'into the ladies', Puck." She said using air quotes. "I was in denial so I slept with you hoping what I was feeling was wrong. I'm sorry I used you like that, Puck." She said apologetically, resting her cheek on her knee and looking at him.

"Nah, I think I get it. I don't blame you for feeling like being gay isn't normal or whatever; this town is pretty shitty when it comes to things like that." Puck assured her.

"Thanks, Puck." She smiled at him, "who knew you could be so understanding?" she said playfully.

"Psht, I just know these things, babe." He winked.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes but kept on smiling.

"So I guess you have the hots for the new girl, huh?" Puck smirked. "Bet that's why you almost bit my head off when I asked her out."

Santana sighed. "I don't know, I guess so? I don't even know why, I mean yeah she's pretty as hell and really nice and her eyes are this clear blue like the sky and it's mesmerising but…" She trailed off, "But I don't know why I'm like crushing on her or whatever, I just met her, I don't know anything about her." She said.

"Well, why don't you just ask her out? You'll never know until you try, right?" He offered.

"But we just met; wouldn't that be kind of weird?"

"That didn't stop me."

"Puck, you hit on anything that has boobs." She deadpans.

"True." He smirked. "Okay, how about this; invite her to the party this weekend so you can get to know each other and stuff."

"There's a party this weekend?"

"There is now." He grinned.

"You're throwing a party to give me an excuse to get closer to Brittany?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup." He said, popping the 'p' and continued grinning.

"Why would you do that for me?"

"Because I'm totally your lesbro now and as your lesbro, I gotta help you get the girl." He said giving her a wink.

"You know you can be sweet sometimes—"

"And you can let me watch you guys make out when you get together!" He interrupted excitedly.

"Aaaaand you ruined it." She drawled. "Seriously, why don't you show this side of you more? I bet you could get a decent girlfriend if you did."

"Because I don't do relationships, S." He said. "Like I said, no one can tie this bad boy down." He smirked at her. "Also, if anyone gives you or Quinn or Blondie any trouble, you tell me and they'll be talking to my fists; I gotta look out for my bro." He said seriously.

She smiled and rolled her eyes, slapping his arm as they laughed, continuing to talk about random things until the end of lunch bell rang. Puck really wasn't a bad guy at all; he just has a one tracked mind most of the time. She could get used to this, being friends with Puck, well having him as her lesbro.

* * *

><p>Santana was bored out of her mind sitting in her last period class which happens to be Spanish. She had picked it because it would mean easy credits and she didn't have to work as much as she is already fluent in the language. She was rolled her eyes as Mr. Schue poorly pronounced another Spanish phrase. He was an alright glee club director but he was horrible at Spanish, she'll never understand why he decided to teach it. Mr. Schue was in the middle of poorly pronouncing yet another phrase when there was a knock at the door.<p>

Her heartbeat picked up, as cliché as it sounds, when she realised that it was Brittany walking in. Was she in this class? She's like fifteen minutes late. Well, she's new so it's expected of her to get lost on her first day so whatever. Santana was just happy that Brittany was in the same class as her because that meant she could spend more time with her.

"It's alright to get lost on your first day, how about you take a seat up the back with Santana and she'll help you with whatever you don't understand." Mr. Schue said pointing to the seat beside Santana.

Brittany nodded and walked towards the desk, smiling at Santana as she sat down.

They sat in silence as they listened to Mr. Schue drone on in poorly pronounced Spanish, occasionally sneaking glances at each other and looking away with small smiles when they caught each other.

Remembering Puck's plan to invite her to his party, Santana decided to ask her now before she forgot or worse; chickened out.

_Hey, Puck's having a party this weekend. Do you want to come? _She quickly wrote on a piece of paper then nudging the girl beside her.

Brittany looked to her side, seeing Santana facing straight forward then down when she felt Santana nudged her elbow again. She took the note and read it before scribbling back a response.

_Puck? I thought you were mad at him?_

_He's an idiot but he throws good parties, I'm used to it. _She wrote down before passing the note back to Brittany.

_I'm not sure, I don't know anyone besides you and Quinn and also Puck I guess_**_._ **Brittany wrote, worrying her bottom lip.

_That's why you should come; so you can meet new people and make some friends besides us._ She wrote. She could see the uncertainty on the blonde's face but really wanted Brittany to come so she added _I'll even introduce you to the glee club, they're nice so you won't feel left out or anything._

Brittany tilted her head at this. _What's glee club?_

_It's a club where you sing and things like that, you're better off asking Rachel about it. Maybe you can join after the party?_

_I dunno, I don't really sing._

_You don't have to be a singer. One of our friends, Mike, is in glee club and he mostly dances._

_Dancing? You can dance in glee club?_ Brittany was excited at this; she loves to dance so she might join if they let her do that.

_Yeah, of course. Do you like to dance?_

_Like to? I _love_ to dance!_ Brittany excitedly wrote down with a smile on her face.

Santana couldn't help but smile at the other girl's happy expression and she couldn't help but picture her dancing and swaying her hips provocatively and blushed… she really shouldn't be thinking about things like that during school.

_Maybe you could come into glee club this week and see what we do… and maybe come to the party this weekend as well? _Santana wrote down hopefully.

_Okay :)_

_Can't wait! :D _Santana couldn't wait until the weekend now that Brittany was going.

They continued to pass notes back and forth, giggling quietly before Mr. Schue caught them and told them to pay attention. When he turned back towards the whiteboard, the continued to pass notes discreetly and stifling their giggles until the bell rang.

They both gathered up their things and made their way to their lockers to get their things and walked to the parking lot together to where Brittany's bike was parked close to the entrance.

"Wow, sweet bike." Santana whistled, admiring the motorcycle.

"Thanks, it's brand new and I love it." Brittany beamed. "Maybe I could take you for a ride one day." She said straddling her bike.

Santana's eyes widened comically and blushed furiously at the double meaning causing Brittany to laugh loudly. "I meant on the bike, silly." She smirked.

"Y-yeah, right, right; of course that's what you meant," Santana spluttered out making Brittany giggle. "So, I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Santana said lamely.

"Yeah, tomorrow." Brittany smiled and putting on her helmet and giving a small wave before she started her bike and revving it a little, attracting the attention of other students before speeding out the parking lot and down the road leaving Santana watching after her, awed.

Santana started to make her way to her car, she barely knew Brittany yet she was getting all flustered around her and jealous of people asking her out; she needs to calm down or something before she creeps the other girl out.

She opened the door and threw her bag into the passenger seat and got in. She looked down and remembered how Brittany leant her jacket to her and smiled a little.

_Tomorrow._

She can't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Not much this chapter but the next chapter would probably have Brittany meeting the glee club and the party. Like I said last chapter, I have a lot planned but I want to get the necessary stuff done first. Thanks for being patient.

Okay, I have some bad news. I'm going overseas on Friday for a month and I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update while I'm gone so I will **TRY** to get another chapter up before I leave.

Thanks for reading and remember to review to let me know how I'm doing.

Grilled Cheesus out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I know, I shouldn't make promises I can't keep. I'm sorry! Longer author's note explaining my absence at the end of this chapter because I've kept you waiting long enough. Just remember; I have **NOT** nor will I EVER abandon this, or any other story without saying so.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or the characters because if I did, lol what even is a 'not an official break up' supposed to mean?

* * *

><p>She stands at her gym locker and lets her head fall against the door with a soft thud. Santana is completely exhausted from not only that morning's workout but every workout for the past week. Their coach has been pushing them harder than ever because it's Santana's and Quinn's last year at Mckinley.<p>

'_Sandbags, Barbie, you're the best cheerleaders I've had I only have you for one more year so I'm going to milk you sloppy babies for all you're worth to ensure I get that seventh consecutive national title.' _She told them first day back at training.

She's glad that tomorrow's Saturday because she can rest. She doesn't know if it can be considered as a blessing or not that the Cheerios get a whole day off from training on Saturdays but having to attend mandatory all-day training on Sundays. Whatever, she'll take what she can get.

Santana jumped and let out a yelp when someone whipped her panty-clad behind with a tightly wound towel, almost causing her to bump her head against her locker. Only one person in the locker room, hell, the entire school—would dare do something that could earn their face a meeting with Santana's fists. She turned around and shot a stone cold glare at the grinning culprit.

"What the fuck was that, Fabray?" She snarled at Quinn.

"I couldn't resist, you left yourself wide open," Quinn said nonchalantly, smirking.

"I'd wipe that smirk off my face if I were you, I'll get you back," Santana warned.

"Mhmm, I'm sure," Quinn said, still smirking as she walked over to the locker next to Santana's and towelling her freshly washed hair as she does so. "Bring it on."

"Oh, hold up," Santana said raising a finger, her eyebrows knitting together, "Why does it look like your hair was hacked off by Edward Scissorhands?" She asked, pointing to Quinn's noticeably shorter hair now that it wasn't in its pony tail.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "My hair wasn't _'hacked' _off, I cut it—well— Brittany cut it."

"Okay… and why did you decide to go all Homeless Justin Bieber chic hairstyle all of a sudden?" She mocked.

"I'm choosing to ignore that," Quinn said, "I don't know, I wanted a change and Brittany convinced me to let her cut my hair— '_A new year, new me' _kind of thing, y'know? I cut it a couple of days ago, this is a bit of a late reaction, don't you think?" She said, ruffling her hair before she started to comb it into a ponytail.

"A couple of days ago? How did I not notice it until now?" Santana asked, bewildered.

"Maybe because you spent the week busy giving Britt your creeper eyes and not paying attention to your best friend?"

"I was _not _giving Brittany creeper eyes!" Santana said indignantly.

"Uhuh, sure; you tell yourself that," Quinn said, smirking.

"Whatever, I'm still going to give you shit for your Homeless Bieber cut," Santana pouted, trying to shift the focus off her.

"You know, for such a self-proclaimed badass like yourself, you sure do pout a lot," Quinn pointed out, "It's not helping your image."

"That's because my badass levels are so high that me pouting has no effect on my image," she said.

"Apparently my best friend is a dork," Quinn sighed causing Santana to stick her tongue out, "And a five year old," she rolled her eyes.

"So, are we getting ready at your place before to Puck's tonight?" Quinn asked, tightening her now short ponytail one last time.

"Well, Brittany asked me to pick her up since she doesn't know where Puck lives," she said, smiling as they made their way to their cars.

"Really?" Quinn looked at Santana and smiled, amused by her friend's obvious crush, "Well, alright, I'll go home and change then I'll meet you at your place so we could get ready before we pick up Britt."

"What? I just said I was picking up Brittany though," Santana said.

"And I can't carpool with you guys, why?"

"I didn't say that," she growled.

"Alright then, if you're sure," Quinn said with a mocking smile and started to walk to her car a few spaces down, "I'll see you soon, Santana," she waved back.

"Yeah, whatever," she replied, "Don't be late!"

* * *

><p>Santana was singing along softly with the music coming out of her iPod dock as she straightens her hair in front of the vanity mirror for the party later that night when she heard the front door slam and a <em>'Hey Mrs. L!' <em>shouted across the house as her best friend makes her way up the stairs.

"Are you seriously _still _getting ready?" Quinn sighed as she walked in and sat on the bed.

"Now, now Quinn; you can't rush perfection," Santana said, sending an overly sweet smile through the mirror.

"Whatever, just hurry up because I'd like to eat some time this century."

"Yeah, yeah I know," Santana said as she smacked her lips together after applying some lip gloss, "I'm _so _not making the same mistake I did last year by showing up to Berry's on an empty stomach," she said as both girls simultaneously grimaced at the aftermath that was The Rachel Berry House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza.

"I probably won't drink tonight, I definitely do not want a weekend-long hangover like last time," Quinn said.

"Don't be a party pooper, Quinn."

"I'm not being anything, there are just some things a girl doesn't wish to repeat in her life and deadly hangovers are one of them."

"Pfft, that's what everyone says; that they're never drinking again after a hangover and they do it again the next weekend," Santana scoffed.

"Yeah, I'm not everyone."

"Okay, fine," Santana sighed exaggeratedly. "Since you're going to be a buzzkill, be the DD tonight?"

"Sure whatever, now can we _please _go eat now, there's a bacon deluxe burger waiting for me and you're taking forever," Quinn said, almost whining.

"Quit your whining, it'll still be there," Santana rolled her eyes, turning back to her mirror and putting on some light mascara.

Quinn groaned and fell back onto the bed.

Minutes ticked by as Quinn and Santana softly sung along with the music playing as Quinn waited for her to be done getting ready so they could leave. As each song blended into the next, their singing gradually got louder and more animated as they got into each song and belted out the lyrics in a ridiculous fashion.

Neither of them noticed the presence of two very amused people standing at the door, watching as Santana exaggeratedly played out the final notes of a guitar solo on her air guitar and Quinn laughing from the bed.

Santana's head snapped towards the two people at her door at the sound of slow clapping and muffled laughter.

"That was a wonderful performance, mija, my little rock star," Maribel said, wearing a very amused smirk.

"Mami!" Santana huffed before her gaze drifted to a figure slightly behind her mother, barely containing giggles, "_Berry?_" she almost yelled, and going red in the face that someone outside of her family and Quinn saw her acting like a fool. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Don't be rude to your friend, Santana," he mother scolded. "She came here to see you, I called you to come down and greet her but it was obvious you were busy with your little… _impromptu concert,_" her mother smirked again.

"Okay, okay; I get it; can you like leave us now, please?" Santana ground out through her teeth, causing her mother to laugh at her obviously embarrassed daughter as she walked back downstairs and leaving the girls to themselves.

Santana sighed from where she sat on the ground, pinching the bridge of her nose. The year has barely started and she somewhat committed social suicide (though not really since no one dared to make eye contact with her most days) and had a 'team mate' slash kind-of-but-not-really friend witness her being a dork.

"Hey S?" Quinn spoke up.

Santana grunted. Eyes still closed.

"You know the Hobbit is still standing at your bedroom door, right?"

She groaned. "Berry, first of all, you will never speak of what you just saw to anyone. I mean it. _Never," _she said, looking at the girl by her door.

"Of course Santana, I believe what people do in the priv—,"

"Secondly—," Santana cut her off, "What are you doing here? More importantly; how do you even know where I live? Are you like, stalking me?"

"While I resent that you would think I would do something as underhanded as stalking you, I asked Noah," Rachel huffed.

"Of course you did," Santana sighed, "Why did you go to Puck to find out where I live?"

Rachel straightened up and prepared to no doubt launch into a speech of sorts. "I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me on the first day of school, even though I have no clue why you would do something like that," she started. "I would have approached you at school to extend my gratitude but I was unsure whether it would be alright or not, even if after you explicitly told everyone I was off limits—I wasn't sure if that meant we were, well, friends," Rachel finished.

The two cheerleaders remained quiet when Rachel had finished speaking. They were thinking about her last words—friends, were they really? Yes, they're in Glee club together. Yes, they have more often than not forgotten to be mean to Rachel and have been mostly civil during. Yes, if they looked past her over exuberant personality and intimidating drive to be the best, Rachel was tolerable—enjoyable to be around, even.

But could they classify their relationships with her as friendship, though?

No, they didn't hate her. It was jealousy. Like Santana said before, Rachel takes everything in stride and her beliefs don't falter even when others disagree and they were jealous they couldn't do the same. They picked on her because it was expected of them but it didn't mean they enjoyed it.

Do they _want _to be friends with Rachel Berry?

Rachel started to fidget with the hem of her top as the silence drug on and said hesitantly, "I-I understand if you do not want to be friends with me, I didn't mean to assume…"

Santana and Quinn glanced at each other and they could tell the other was thinking the same thing: _It's senior year, their _last _year—make it count, right?_

"No, Berry, we're cool," Santana said, waving her hand nonchalantly.

"We're cool?" Rachel echoed.

"Yeah, we're cool," Santana repeated and Quinn nodded.

Rachel beamed and didn't bother trying to clarify because she sensed that that was the closest thing to a _'Yes, we are friends' _from Santana.

"So…," Quinn drawled awkwardly.

"Oh, yes!" Rachel exclaimed before going through her bag, "Santana, I made you these," she said and quickly strode into the room and thrust a container into her hands.

"What is it?" she asked as she eyed the container warily.

"I wanted to do something as thanks so I made you some cookies!"

"You didn't lace them cyanide or anything, right?" she said with a straight face.

Rachel's eyes widened, "_What?_ No! I would never—," Rachel spluttered before Quinn interrupted her.

"Relax Berry, Santana's messing with you; take a joke," Quinn rolled her eyes as Santana's face broke out with a smirk.

"That was not funny," Rachel huffed.

"It was a little funny," Santana laughed as Quinn nodded her assent with a chuckle.

Santana sobered seeing the other girl's reaction, "Okay look, if we're going to be cool, you have to understand that we're gonna joke and mess around with you every once in a while; it's how we are."

"Like how you two have been these past two years?" Rachel fired back.

The other two girls took a sharp intake of breath, like they were punched in the gut.

"Rachel, we're so—"

"No, no; that was out of line, I'm sorry," she took a deep breath, "I just have to get used to your jokes and understand that there is no malice behind them."

Santana relented; she would fix this another time. They really messed up in the past.

"Alright then, let's go," Santana said as she and Quinn got up and grabbed their things.

"Oh, I'm sorry for taking up your time, I hope you have a lovely evening," Rachel said.

"What are you on about? You might as well catch a ride with us since you're here," Quinn said, waving Rachel to follow them.

"A ride to where?" she questioned, following them down the stairs.

"To Puckerman's party; aren't you going? Everyone in Glee is invited."

"Oh, no," Rachel shook her head, "I received an invite. Just after last year's train wreck, I've sworn off alcohol," she shuddered.

"Great!" Santana beamed, "You can stay sober and keep grandma over here some company." She smirked at Quinn's scowl.

"I'm not sure…"

"Come on Berry, we can sit and laugh while Santana drunkenly cries over stale potato chips or something equally stupid," now it was Quinn's turn to smirk.

"_Santana,_" a voice called from behind them.

"Yeah, Ma?" she replied and turned around from the front door as her mum came into view.

"Have fun tonight girls," she smiled.

"Thanks Mami, we will."

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. L."

"And be careful; if you don't want to stay there, call me, okay?" she said sternly.

"Of course Ma, can we go now, _por favor_?"

Maribel rolled her eyes; _like mother like daughter_ Rachel thought.

"Yeah, go on now," she shooed them, "Thank Lord I don't have to worry about you getting pregnant now…"she said absentmindedly.

Santana stiffened and cut a look at Rachel to see the girl glance at her before looking back at her mother. Rachel was smart; it wouldn't be hard to understand what her mum was saying.

"_Mami!_" Santana hissed.

Quinn, realising the tension quickly pushed the other two girls towards the door. "Bye, Mrs. L! Have a nice evening!"

"Ah yes, thank you Quinn," she smiled as she turned to Rachel. "It was lovely meeting you dear, you should come over more often and say hello to your fathers for me," she said, waving at them before shutting the door.

Santana stormed off towards the car and slammed the door shut after her, leaving the two girls on the porch.

"Is she mad?"

"Scared, more like it," Quinn muttered before walking and getting into the passenger seat.

Feeling that a private conversation is about to start, Rachel lingered outside the car.

"Santana—,"

"She shouldn't have said anything." Her knuckles white from the grip on the wheel.

"She probably thought it was okay, I mean she knows who Rachel's parents are," Quinn said.

"It still doesn't make it okay, she could tell someone."

"Santana," she sighed, "It's Rachel."

"Exactly, it's Rachel; she sent a girl to a crack house."

"It was a poor decision; we've all done it before."

"What? Send girls to crack houses?" she said sarcastically.

"No, you idiot; made poor decisions, our past with her is proof of our poor decisions."

"All the more reason to tell people, don't you think?"

"You underestimate her forgiveness, I would know."

"And how _would _you know?"

"She and I have had our fair share of close moments together—,"

"Wanky," Santana smirked.

"Shut up," Quinn glared at her friend, "_Anyway_, she can really surprise you, you know, so you shouldn't worry too much about this."

"Then why haven't you been friends with her if she's as good as you make her out to be?"

"Same reason as you; fear."

"You fear Berry? Come on, she's so tiny, she can't do anything," Santana said.

"I know you're kind of freaking out but I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you here so at least cut with the smartass comments and stop hiding behind them," Quinn said seriously.

Her shoulders slumped, "Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry; go on."

"Thank you," Quinn sighed, "As I was saying, I was scared of people picking on me again if they saw me being friendly with her at school, I couldn't go through that again you know?" she said as she looked at the girl in question through the window, smiling a little and giving her a small nod and received a hesitant smile in return. "I know it's a selfish reason but I just… wouldn't be able to put up with it."

"Yeah, that's a little selfish but we all are in some way," Santana said, "I get you Q, I'll—," she took a breath, "I'll let it go, you're right; it's Rachel."

Quinn's smile was proud; Santana was changing little by little.

"Okay, I'm hungry; let's go get some 'Stix," Santana said as she started the car.

She turned and wound down her window and hollered, "Get in the car Berry, we're going Breadstix!"

Rachel got into the car silently and settled in as Santana backed out of the driveway. A few minutes later it was clear that they were not heading to Breadstix.

"Santana, I thought we were going to Breadstix? Where are we going? This isn't the way to Noah's house either…" Rachel trailed off.

"We're picking Brittany up," she said simply.

Rachel nodded and sat quietly. It_ really _wasn't that hard to understand what Mrs. Lopez had been poking at back at Santana's house. Rachel was a little shocked, mostly because she only ever recalled hearing about Santana having sex with Puck. Though she knew it was silly to assume just because a girl had sex with a guy meant that she was completely heterosexual, but one can't help assume with the way Santana seemed to flirt with a lot of boys and Puck.

She figured it must have been a recent development for Santana—admitting to herself that she's gay or bisexual at least, she wasn't sure unless she asked Santana. Maybe next time they're alone. Either way, she wasn't going to betray her confidence of the information she was accidentally and indirectly told. Santana wasn't comfortable with people knowing yet, if her reaction had any indication.

"Santana?"

"Yeah?" Santana replied, eyes still on the road.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise," Rachel said quietly but earnestly.

Santana took her eyes off the road for a moment and caught Rachel's eye through the rear view mirror, "I believe you," she echoed Rachel's words from Sectionals, sophomore year when the Glee club were accusing the Cheerios of leaking the set list to Sue, only to later find out that Sue actually had the choir room bugged.

They shared a small smile before Santana turned her attention back onto the road, pulling into Brittany's street and up to her house.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Yes, I know it's filler-ish and yes, I know you guys were expecting the party this chapter and originally it was going to be in this chapter but I figured I'd give you guys _something _to tide you over because I've been missing for many months. The reason, well, _many _reasons why I have been missing is because I came back from overseas and was busy getting settled in again (not to mention I suffered from a huge case of writer's block). I got a full-time job working thirty eight hours a week and am usually tired by the time I get home. I have been dealing with some other things but in between ALL of that, I've been writing this chapter whenever I can and whenever my writer's block allows me to. So yeah, I apologise for the long wait and I appreciate all the comments wishing that I would update because it shows people are interested and it's a great motivation for me (though please don't rush me because I don't want to half-ass this story LOL).

Thanks for reading, remember to leave me a review to share your thoughts.

Grilled Cheesus out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Yeah, sorry about being like... two weeks late. I've been tired with work and busy with other things but it's my longest chapter to date so yay? Also I borrowed some things from canon and altered it a little to fit the AU here. And I didn't make Finn a douche bag because we deal with enough of it on the show.

P.S It's 2AM right now and I have to wake up and get ready for work in five hours so I apologise for any mistakes and I'll fix them tomorrow.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or the characters.

* * *

><p>Santana had just pulled up to the kerb when Brittany came bouncing out of the house, grin on her face and waving a goodbye over her shoulder before she even put the car in park. She all but threw open the back door and flung herself into the seat beside Rachel.<p>

"Hey Lucy Q, hey Santana, hey Rachel!" she beamed at the girls.

"Hey Brittany," Santana smiled back.

"Hello Brittany," Rachel greeted.

And Quinn just scowled.

"Oh lighten up, grandma," Santana rolled her eyes and started to make her way to Breadstix.

"Shut up Santana," Quinn snapped, "Britt, I told you to just call me Quinn now," she said, almost whining.

"No," Brittany just said simply and Santana saw Brittany grin at the back of Quinn's head through the rear-view mirror and chuckled. Her eyes flittered to Rachel, who looked curious and opened her mouth to ask something but Santana spoke up before she could.

"Why are you so excited Brittany?" Rachel looked ahead and saw Santana give a subtle shake of her head before looking back onto the road.

"Because we're going to a party!"

Rachel saw the subtle warning and realised that it must be something private and that they're not exactly close enough for her to privy to such information. "Why are you excited for the party, Brittany? Have you not been to one before?" Rachel asked.

"Of course I have silly, I'm excited because there will be music and that means dancing," Brittany said, still beaming.

Quinn had to smile at that, Brittany _did _used to always dance at every opportunity. It was one of the things she missed when she moved.

Santana just smiled at her enthusiasm, it was endearing, really. Not to mention she would definitely not mind seeing Brittany in her element again. She couldn't help as she watched, mesmerised, when Brittany came into glee club earlier that week. They were just messing around, like they do most meetings when Mike got up and showed off some moves. Santana noticed that Brittany's eyes lit up immediately at the sight of another dancer and just jumped in and fell into step effortlessly; smiling and laughing the entire time and making everyone do the same. It seemed like the girl had sunshine and happiness leaking from her pores when she danced.

"Dancing is great and all but for now, we's be gettin' some 'stix!" Santana cheered.

"Sticks?"

"Yeah Brittany, 'stix," Santana said, oblivious to the girl's confused expression.

"Why are we getting sticks? Are we going to have a bonfire at the party?" she asked.

"Wait, what?" now it was Santana's turn to be confused.

"I believe what Santana was trying to say is that we're heading to Breadstix for dinner which serves a side of breadsticks with each meal," Rachel explained.

"So we're going to dinner at a place called Breadstix that serves breadsticks?"

"Precisely," Rachel smiled.

"Oh, well why didn't you just say so?" Brittany said.

"But I did…"

"S, just don't worry about it," Quinn gave her a sympathetic pat; Brittany would take some getting used to, she had a knack for confusing people.

The girls remained silent with the low hum of the radio playing until they pulled into the restaurant's parking lot. Santana held the door open for Brittany who smiled and gave her a wink as she walked in and Santana positively _melted. _

"Really, Santana?" Quinn smirked as she walked past and Santana could only glare in return.

"Why thank you, Santana!" Rachel beamed as she walked in after Quinn.

"Yeah, yeah; walk faster Berry."

They were quickly seated by one of the waiters who were tripping over their feet to please Santana, much to the others' amusement. She sent the waiter away with a wave of her hand to fetch them some breadsticks when Brittany asked what that was all about.

"Santana's a regular customer here and she once chewed out a new manager for trying to cut Santana off because they thought she had enough," Quinn explained.

Santana had a smug smile and nodded.

"Then what happened?" Brittany asked, amused.

"I complained to corporate management and had them fired because they're legally obligated to keep providing customers with breadsticks," she smirked.

"Seriously?" "That really happened?" Both Brittany and Rachel exclaimed.

"Yes seriously and yes it happened."

"Are they even that nice? I mean they're _just _breadsticks, just like any other breadsticks" Brittany asked skeptically.

Santana felt personally offended at that comment, the breadsticks were like a gift from God himself. "Look, you may be hot and all but don't diss them until you've tried them."

"What? I know I'm fabulous but why are you all staring at me like that?" Santana asked them, reaching to snatch the breadsticks out of the returning water's hands. She was starting to get uncomfortable with all the staring… and smirking in Quinn's case.

"_What?_" she snapped and took an aggressive bite out of her breadstick.

"So you think I'm hot?" Brittany asked, full-blown smile in place.

Santana inhaled sharply out of shock and dissolved into a coughing fit when some chewed up breadsticks hit the back of her throat. Rachel thumped her on the back as she tried to stop her coughing.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked with a hint of amusement and worry as she handed her a glass of water which Santana accepted gratefully.

Santana gulped down the water and breathed out a "thanks" when the glass was emptied.

"Well, how about we order now?" Rachel piped up.

Dinner continued and finished with Santana avoiding looking at Brittany, still embarrassed at her slip, and interjected comments every so often. After dinner, Santana drove them to Puck's house and parked across the street.

"Are Noah's parties always this loud and full of people?" Rachel asked as she took in all the cars that filled up the street and the thumping bass coming from the house.

"Pretty much," Santana said, "try not to get lost in there, midget."

Santana just laughed at Rachel's hesitant expression, "Don't worry, we got you."

They barely made it through the front door when Puck appeared in front of them, tray full of shots in hand, "Hey sexy ladies," he greeted, "Welcome to El Puckerone's Love Shack," he bowed.

"I'd ask if you were already drunk but that's a given with you, Puckerman," Quinn said.

"You know it babe," he grinned, "Now, entrance fees, please."

"I forgot about that," Quinn sighed.

"Entrance fees?" Rachel questioned because what kind of party host charges their guests entrance fees?

"Yeah, everyone has to take a shot upon entry to Puck's parties," Quinn told her.

"I'm unsure, I don't want what happened last year to happen again," she eyed the tray warily.

"Come on Berry, I know a lightweight like you can handle a lot more than just one shot; just pay the fee so we can go in," Santana said, handing her a shot.

"I will if you will, Rachel," Quinn said as she held her own.

"Okay," Rachel sighed, "Just this one."

"Unlikely," Santana scoffed under her breath and smirked, and with that all the girls threw their shots back; Santana and Brittany swallowed the drink with no problem like pros and Brittany even let out a loud "Woo!" afterward, while Quinn had a slight grimace as the after taste and Rachel coughed at the burn.

"Alright ladies, follow me to the garage; the performance shall begin shortly," Puck said as he led them to the garage.

The girls walked into the garage and Santana led them towards a table full of drinks, she quickly mixed up a drink for herself and Brittany did the same while Rachel and Quinn poured some soda.

They moved to the middle of the garage in the midst of other party goers and faced a makeshift stage with amps, a drum set and a microphone stand.

"Is Noah going to sing? Do you think he'll let me do a duet with him?" Rachel asked excitedly.

Her questions were ignored as the girls watched Finn settle at the drums and Puck pick up his electric guitar.

"'Sup losers, welcome to the Puckster's house party; have fun, get trashed, stay safe and no one better break any of my shit," and with that he starts to play his guitar and Finn comes in with the drums.

As Santana watches Puck singing and jumping around in front of the crowd full of jocks and cheerleaders, she can't help but think it's ironic that they'd sing along with Puck at a party but not join glee club—or at least tolerate them enough to not bully them. She chalks it up to Mr. Schue's horrible song choices half the time and alcohol.

"This song is so juvenile!" Rachel yells over the crowd and Puck.

"It's Finn and Puck!" Santana yells back and Rachel nodded, it makes sense; it's something you'd expect Puck to sing.

_I don't want to waste my time  
>become another casualty of society.<br>I'll never fall in line  
>Become another victim of your conformity<br>And back down!_

Santana and Rachel laughed; yeah it's pretty much Puck's anthem.

_Cause we like having fun at other peoples expense and,  
>Cutting people down is just a minor offence then,<br>It's none of your concern, I guess I'll never learn.  
>I'm sick of being told to wait my turn.<em>

The girls were all jumping along with the crowd and those who knew the lyrics, sung along. Santana was laughing at Puck's antics and turned to see Brittany jumping and singing with great enthusiasm and she just laughed and smiled when Brittany turned to look at her, earlier embarrassment forgotten.

The song ended with cheers all around and the boys jumped off the stage, Puck heading for the girls. "So sexy ladies, let's party!" He cheered and turned up the speakers with some upbeat dance music playing while he brought them back to the table filled with drinks and started pouring out shots for everyone.

"Drink up!" He said and threw his shot back along with Santana and Brittany.

When they were all done, they looked at the two other girls expectantly.

"Oh no Puck, Rachel said one only and I'm with her," Quinn glared at him.

"Aw come on, just one more?" he begged.

"Yeah Lucy Q, just one more!" Brittany chimed in.

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other then back to the other three and sighed. They need some new friends.

"Okay, fine but only _one _more and that it!" Quinn said, emphasising the 'one'.

"To senior year!" Puck toasted.

"To senior year!" the others echoed and downed their shots, laughing at each other's disgusted faces at the hard liquor.

Puck poured another round of shots and they all downed that too, now toasting to Puck's party. Yes, including Quinn and Rachel.

* * *

><p>It was some time later that everyone, including Quinn and Rachel, were either buzzed or on their way to being drunk. They'll curse themselves in the morning for getting swept up in their group's gung-ho attitude and not sticking to that "one shot."<p>

They were currently slumped on the couch in the lounge room, tired from all the dancing Brittany had made them do. The girl in question however, is still going at it with Santana on the dance floor, by the speakers against the wall—Puck unsurprisingly missing; probably either with a girl or playing beer pong, getting more trashed than he already was when wandering off.

Santana and Brittany were dancing, their bodies moving closely together to the beat. Their bodies moist with sweat and their hair matted to their foreheads. Santana startled when she felt Brittany pull their bodies flush by her hips, she opened her eyes to see Brittany looking down at her and seeing those eyes slightly cloudy with alcohol yet staring intently at her just made her want to do unexplainable things. Fuelled by liquid courage, she brought her arms up and around the back of Brittany's neck, moving their bodies sensually, grinding with each other.

"So you think I'm hot?" Brittany asked.

Santana tensed but this was Brittany, she _was _hot and Santana was pretty tipsy, "Yeah, I do," Santana said.

_And get your hand off my hip, and kiss my lips  
>Kiss my lips, kiss me all over<em>

Santana would have laughed at such fitting lines if she weren't slightly drunk and completely focused on Brittany, who hasn't looked away. Their breathing was getting heavier, whether from the amount of dancing they had been doing up until now or the close proximity of their bodies; their _heads, _which seemed to slowly gravitate towards each other.

_Are you gonna take that risk, take that risk  
>'Cause we're only gettin' older<br>I said kiss my lips, kiss my lips, and do it all over_

She had half a mind to tell Brittany to do what the song said, to just kiss her; spectators be damned. But it seems like she didn't have to, as if reading her mind Brittany slowed down their dancing to a stop, head slowly leaning in and eyes never leaving Santana's. If she were sober, she wouldn't be doing this. Not where people from school could see. But this was Brittany, someone whom she only just met a week ago, someone who has been nice to her since the beginning, someone who she has a crush on, someone who is just so damn _hot. _So spectators be damned, they were drunk anyway so she pushed them out of her mind because those lips are so close now, almost touching and she can almost taste them. She closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss, anticipating it. Her lips tickled with Brittany's breath on it and she instinctively leaned up to press their li—

"Glee kids to the basement!" Puck shouted from the entrance, jerking the girls apart.

They were out of each other's embrace now, breathing heavily—either from the dancing or from the almost-kiss or it could even be both, faces flushed pink.

Santana looked at Brittany whose eyes were trained on her lips and snapped her head to Puck with a glare.

Puck recoiled, "Whoa, what did I do?"

Santana just stormed passed him muttering something that sounded a lot like 'fucking cock-block.'

Puck just shrugged and went to nudge Rachel and Quinn who were close to passing out and told them to head down into the basement before moving over to Brittany.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

Brittany just shrugged and bounced after the two other girls. Puck shrugged as well, he figured he'd ask Santana later and started sending people on their way before making his way down to the after-party in the basement.

* * *

><p>In the basement, various glee members are strewn out on different surfaces; the boys were playing some fighting game on the Playstation and some of the girls, plus Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the a couch, and the floor, laughing at Brittany doing… God knows what. Santana, Quinn and Rachel were all settled on another couch; Santana sitting next to Quinn and Rachel was nestled against Quinn which even, what? If she had been completely sober, she'd probably smirk and make some sort of joke about how never in her life would she have thought that Mckinley's more feared bitch (aside from herself, of course) would be cuddled up with a social outcast—well, it was more like Rachel was clinging to Quinn's arm and Quinn scowling at that, or everyone, she wasn't sure. But she wasn't sober. She was still pretty tipsy and high on adrenaline—or sexual tension, she wasn't sure.<p>

Being that close to Brittany, with their bodies touching and lips so close; it was dangerous. Santana's never felt so drawn to someone like that before, granted yes, she has alcohol in her system and yes she has been denying herself for so long and never gave herself the chance to be drawn to anyone—_another girl. _

That _girl _is currently trying to balance cups on her head while she moves around and causing more laughter to erupt from her audience and just, _God, _how can she be so sexy one moment and a complete adorable goofball the next?

"Alright glee club, gather around because it's time for the main event; Puckerman's after party!" she heard Puck holler as he came down the stairs carrying a bottle of alcohol and some short glasses.

"And what does this after party of yours entail, Noah?" Rachel questioned from Quinn's side.

"Games, my hot Jewish-American princess, games," Puck smirked.

Rachel perked up and sat forward on the coach, "Games? I love games! Ooh, are we going to play Celebrity?" she asked, wide-eyed and eager to play.

Santana snorted, "Calm down Berry, it's not the type of games you're thinking of."

"Oh," the girl deflated at that, "What games are we playing, then?"

"Oh you know, spin the bottle, seven minutes in heaven…," Puck leered at the girls in the room.

"Don't those games involve kissing and other… possible sexual activities?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

Mercedes scoffed, "Of course you'd use any excuse to make out and feel up girls, Puck."

"You know it babe," Puck winked at her.

"Ugh, you're such a pig, Puckerman," Quinn spat.

"I'm not sure I'd be comfortable making out with anyone else besides Mike," Tina said as Mike nodded firmly and pulled her protectively to his side.

"Yeah same here dude, I'm not sure I'd be comfortable kissing Kurt," Finn said from the floor.

"Why, because he's gay?" Mercedes glared at the boy.

"What? _No!_," he spluttered, "Because he's my brother now and it'd be weird!" Finn said.

"I'd have to agree with Finn," Kurt piped up, "With our parents' union last year, Finn and I have grown a lot closer and see each other as siblings—it would feel quite incestuous if we kissed, even if we're not blood brothers."

"I wouldn't mind kissing you guys, you're pretty awesome," Brittany randomly blurted and shrugged from her spot by the couch that Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine were on.

"You guys are such wusses," Puck groaned, "But _you _are awesome," Puck pointed at Brittany.

"The group has spoken, Puckerman," Santana said, glaring at the boy, "Choose another game." Frankly, she didn't want anyone kissing Brittany, and most of all, she didn't want the possibility of the bottle landing on Brittany and having to kiss her in front of the glee kids. She would ultimately do something to embarrass herself like moan out loud or something. She wasn't going to risk it.

"Fine, fine," he sighed, "I never?" he suggested and everyone agreed.

"What's 'I never'?" Rachel asked. _Figures_, Santana thought. The only party experience that girl has is her own from last year and she just spent the whole time getting smashed and playing drunken karaoke all night.

"I never or never have I ever is a game where a person says something like for example; never have I ever had sex in public," Puck smirked, "And whoever has done what the person hasn't, takes a shot," and Rachel nodded.

"Ooh, me first, me first!" Brittany happily volunteered. "Hmm," she hummed with a thoughtful look on her face, "Never have I ever… been caught having sex!"

No one was really surprised when Santana and Puck took a shot but they were shocked, so shocked that Puck and Santana almost choked on their shots when Blaine and Kurt both picked up a shot.

"Oh my god, how did you two get caught?" Mercedes almost shrieked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kurt and Blaine were completely red in the face as he started explaining, from embarrassment or the alcohol or both, no one was sure, "Well, my dad was at the shop and Carol was out grocery shopping and we _thought_ Finn would be at practise until late…" Kurt trailed off awkwardly and just looked to Blaine for help who just shrugged helplessly.

"Oh my god, dude, tell me you didn't," Puck turned to Finn.

Finn nodded solemnly, looking at his lap and took another swig of his beer, "Remember when coach cancelled practise? I came home and decided to ask Kurt for help for this essay I had to write and I just… walked in on them," he grimaced.

Everyone howled with laughter by this point, Kurt and Blaine as well at this point because it's pretty much all you can do to get over the embarrassment while Puck patted Finn sympathetically while trying to stifle his laughter.

"Luckily for us _and _Finn that we were… covered," Blaine said, still red.

Kurt chuckled and decided to go next, "Ooh, I know, never have I ever… kissed Puck."

"And you better keep it that way," Blaine teased but had a serious glint in his eyes.

"Don't worry, my lips are for you only," Kurt said and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips as some girls, namely Brittany and Rachel, awwed in the background.

"Okay, okay lovebirds, break it up," Mercedes said, "Just because Finn got a free show doesn't mean the rest of us need to see it too," she laughed. "Now, who has kissed Puck?"

Santana, Quinn, Rachel and surprisingly Tina took a shot. "This isn't fair, Puck and I have done way more shit than you guys," Santana said, feeling the effects of the alcohol. "And Girl Chang, when did this happen, huh?" she raised a brow at the girl as did Mike.

"Don't worry babe, it was before you and I got together," Tina smiled, "It happened before I left for Asian Camp, Puck was cleaning my pool that summer and… yeah," she finished plainly.

The "I nevers" from then on were pretty plain, ranging from "Never have I ever dyed my hair blonde," from Santana which earned a scowl from Quinn as she and Sam took a shot each, to "Never have I ever shoplifted," from Rachel to which Santana, Puck and Finn drunk.

Everyone was trying to get others to drink as much as they can with their "I nevers" with Santana and Puck having drunken the most at this point followed closely by Brittany and Finn.

It was Santana's turn again as she smirked at Puck and said, "Never have I ever been arrested," which caused him to scowl and take another shot, almost looking sick. She didn't notice another person took a shot as well until Quinn blurted out, "Brittany you got arrested? What for?"

Everyone turned their attention to the blonde in question as she tensed but only Quinn noticed.

"Uh, I tried to steal a mannequin?" It sounded more like a question than a statement and Quinn narrowed her eyes.

"That's awesome," Santana said with a slight slur as Puck nodded and drunkenly raised his hand for a high-five.

Brittany quickly dismissed the game and suggested that it's time to dance which everyone agreed to as they all staggered to the floor by the stereo.

Even in her drunk state of mind, Quinn was coherent enough to realise that Brittany didn't drink when Rachel said she had never shoplifted. Trying to steal a mannequin counts as shoplifting and they wouldn't arrest someone for that, would they? No, Quinn decided. Brittany lied about why she got arrested and she was going to find out why.

When she's sober enough, that is, and not being dragged to the dance floor by her best friends. It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

><p>She groaned as she felt herself drifting into consciousness, her head was pounding, her throat was dry and her back hurt. Santana dragged her arm up her body and slung it over her eyes, blocking the sun from attacking her eyes through her eyelids. <em>Fuck, <em>she thought. It feels like there's a stampede in her head right now. It's karma, it just has to be. Damn her competitive nature that translates into drinking games as well.

"Hey, you okay?" Came a voice behind her.

Santana froze. No way, no way did _she _sleep with her last night. That's just—just completely messed up! She doesn't know if it's messed up because it's someone she's known only for a week or if it's because she can't remember it.

She slowly turned around and opened her eyes to look into concerned, blue ones.

"Hi," Brittany smiled.

"Um, hey," Santana said awkwardly and—_oh my god! _Brittany is wearing just a bra. Santana's eyes widened.

Brittany giggled, "Don't worry, we didn't do anything; don't you remember what happened last night?"

Santana let out a relieved breath, she wasn't sure if she was glad or disappointed. She thought back to last night and tried to remember what happened during her drunken haze. Drinking a lot. Dancing with Brittany. Grinding with Brittany. Almost _kissing _Brittany. Playing I never with everyone. Getting even more drunk with everyone. Blank. More blank. Dancing some more with Brittany. Blank again. Brittany getting on the table and taking off her—oh.

"So you're a stripper-drunk, huh?" Santana smirked only to wince because it hurts to talk right now.

Brittany smiled and nodded, a light blush covering her cheeks, "Yeah, and you're a weepy-hysterical-drunk?" she grinned, poking Santana when she groaned and covered her face.

"Ugh, that's so embarrassing," Santana whined.

"It was cute," Brittany tried to reassure her and laughed when Santana looked skeptically at her, "Okay, it was kind of scary because I thought something like, really serious happened but you were crying because you lost at beer pong."

Santana laughed as well and groaned and held her head, this was one hell of a hangover. "Thanks, though," Santana said and did her best to smile through the throbbing headache.

"For what?" Brittany's eyes were sparkling.

"For comforting me when I was being a weepy-hysterical-drunk until we fell asleep," Santana rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

Brittany had a smile on her face as well, "You remember?"

Santana gave a slight nod, not wanting to risk shaking her head too much, "There are some blanks but I remember that."

It was only now that Santana was aware of Brittany's hand resting lightly on her hip as they laid still, staring at each other. Her stomach fluttered, she wasn't sure if it was because she was going to be sick or because of butterflies caused by being close to Brittany again.

Again. Oh shit. She remembered their almost-kiss. She started to panic when she heard Rachel yell, "_Oh my god! Quinn!?" _From upstairs followed by loud screaming.

Brittany and Santana quickly jumped off the couch and raced upstairs, ignoring their pounding headaches and growing nausea from sudden movement and almost tripping over Puck's dead-to-the-world body on the stairs in their haste. They followed the sound of screaming and burst into the bathroom, looking around frantically for a possibly injured or _dead _Quinn Fabray.

They stopped in their tracks when they saw a very much alive and conscious Quinn screaming bloody murder into the bathroom mirror and Rachel trying to calm her down. Their mouths dropped open as the other glee kids gathered out in the hall behind them, trying to see what all the commotion was about.

"Oh my god," was said by Santana, Brittany and all who could see Quinn through the door once the screaming stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I think it's safe to say that updates will be sporadic but I'll try to update as often as I can (I won't disappear for months this time, don't worry). Who's mad at me for that almost-kiss? Tell me your theories about Brittany's past and why Quinn was screaming bloody murder.

I hope you enjoyed it, review and let me know how I'm doing.

Grilled Cheesus out.


End file.
